


Buffy And The Lost Slayer

by christytrekkie



Category: 30 Days of Night (2007), Blade (Movie Series), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lost Boys (Movies), The Crow (1994)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christytrekkie/pseuds/christytrekkie
Summary: The Scoobies go in search of the Santa Carla slayer and run up on more than they bargained for. Post S7 Buffy, post S5 Angel, LB well after first movie





	1. Buffy And The Lost Slayer

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from anything the only thing that's mine is the story here. Buffy belong to the talented Mr. Whedon and the lost boys belong to Warner bros, Richard Donner,Janice Fischer and James Jerimias not me okay. Let's get on with the story.

**Buffy and the Lost Slayer**

  


 

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=jessica_simpson_22.gif)

“Buffy I've located another Slayer in Santa Carla, California,” said Willow. “Who should we send as a retrieval team?” she asked Buffy as she sat down on the mats in the training room.

Buffy thought about it carefully as she remembered some of the things Spike told her about Santa Carla. As she thought about it she couldn't help but feel a bit leery. From everything he'd told her she didn't think it was a job for just anybody. No for something like this they needed the best and the best was the core Scooby group. 

“I've heard about this place Willow and it's not all hugs and puppies. The vamps in that place are overly vicious and a whole different breed than we're use to. I've heard that they can fly and they're a lot more cunning than your run in the mill vamp, faster too. I don't think that it would be wise to send just anybody, it's too dangerous."

Willow frowned. She hadn't seen Buffy this worked up about a bunch of vampires since the Turok-Han and that was not good.

“Who did you have in mind Buffy?” Willow asked. As if she didn't already know the answer to that question.

"I think it should be the two of us that retrieve the new slayer this time Will," said the petite blond slayer.

“Wow when you say big guns you mean big guns don't you Buff,” said Xander. “When do we leave?” Xander was always the one that they left out of the more important decisions and he was sick of them overlooking him. This time he'd be damned if he let them do that this time, he was part of the core Scooby group and he was going no matter what they said.

Buffy sighed knowing how hard it was these days to get Xander to stay behind, ever since the incident that changed him. Xander's personality was still the same, he was still the biggest goof ball ever. But physically he was well.... different and Buffy still wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing yet. That would be brought up at a later date, right now Buffy had a job to do and part of that was to try and persuade Xander to stay home so he didn't get himself hurt or worse killed.

“Xander I don't think......." Buffy started only to be cut off.

“Drop it Buff I'm going; now when do we leave?” Xander said as he got a little annoyed with the situation. "A new type of vamp that has a good chance of killing my two favorite girls, no way in hell you're leaving me behind sister."

Willow jumped in before it would become a full blown argument. 

“We leave first thing tomorrow morning and I already purchased three first class tickets," Willow said sheepishly. Buffy looked at Willow as if this was a betrayal by the red headed witch. Willow, however, put on her famous resolve face in spite of Buffy's look.

"Sorry Buffy, I saw it coming and decided to head you off at the pass." Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed, this was going to be one hell of a journey.

 

Santa Carla, California

 

Star Emerson was sun bathing in the back of her beautiful California home with her daughter Samantha Michelle Emerson. Samantha had grown to become a beautiful girl, she was tall for her age but not lanky a full five feet seven inches tall at 14 years of age she was what most guys her age called a knock out. She had legs that went on forever and hips that were a little thick without being fat. She had a tiny waist and something that she obviously had not gotten from her mother... ample cleavage. She had a cute little face in the shape of her mother's and her mother's dark sad eyes. She had her father's nose and killer smile with long wavy blond hair that her father said she got from her grandmother.

Samantha was laughing at a story her mother was telling her about her father and the little drug talk his mother had with him when he hadn't come home one night until two in the morning. Somehow she knew her mother was leaving a lot out about that story and she filed it away to ask about later. 

At that moment Samantha's eyes landed on the salty goodness that was the pool boy. Platinum blond, fuck the world look in his eye and that damnable sexy slash in his left eyebrow. Those lips that would smile at Sam in a devilish way every time he caught her watching him. That smile of his just made her want to suck on that bottom lip for hours on end. 

'Oh my I'd be grounded till I was forty five if my mom knew about the thoughts I'm having about the pool boy, puberty is a bitch.' Sam Thought as she tried to steer her mind to something less naughty.

Truth was though puberty was not the only thing going on with her these days. For the past several months Sam was becoming stronger, her senses had enhanced considerably, she had been healing a hell of a lot faster than should be normal. Hell for that matter everything was faster her reflexes and her thought process was now like ten times what they were. The dreams though they were the worst part of this whole deal, She had them almost every night now. Dreams of blonds or Asians or black girls, hell girls from all over the world fighting of all things vampires. She couldn't believe that shit it was just to unbelievable. 

Was she losing her mind and gone completely ape shit here. The bad thing about it was the puberty dreams were getting mixed up with the crazy ape shit dreams. Two nights ago she'd actually dreamed that her pool boy was on a subway train with this black chick fighting and he was a vampire. She laughed at that, her pool boy basking in the sun right at this moment was a vampire. Anyway he was fighting and he killed her, just snapped her neck and took her coat. That kind of freaked Sam out a little until she woke up and realized she was dreaming her pool boy was a vampire then she had laughed herself back to sleep. If she told her mom and dad this stuff they would want her to seek out professional help and she wouldn't blame them one bit.

There was a splash in the water made by her pool boy entering the pool to clean it that brought her out of her thoughts as she watched him cleaning the pool. 

'Oh boy; all this craziness with my hormones and changes in my body are driving me insane. I can't wait till this part of my teenage years are over and I've learned some control over my emotions, shit I had more control than this when I was an infant.' Sam thought with a groan.

This as she drooled over the pool boy's sculpted chest, chiseled arms and oh my sweet goddess, those spartan like six pack of abs. She was completely lost in her fantasy of him sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her away to do all kinds of things she was very sure her daddy wouldn't approve of. 

Samantha looked into his face to see him smiling at her with that devilish look like he knew what she had been thinking. She groaned again, feeling herself grow slightly damp while he looked at her with that mischievous grin. “I can't take the heat any longer mom; I'm going to take a shower," she told her mother as she got up and wrapped her towel around her slim waist.

'Oh dear I can feel his eyes watching me.' she walked into the house feeling all warm and tingly, 'I definitely need a very cold shower!!!'

 

 

Ok there you have it I hope you like it. Thanks to skyefather for beta reading my chap.


	2. Hidden Things Come To Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or the Lost Boys just the story written here ok. Thank you now read.

  


 

  


 

  


 

The trio got off the plane and got a taxi to the nearest hotel. They wanted to be well rested before they approached the newest Slayer. They all knew what the reaction could be when someone came in and changed your world forever and they wanted to be at full capacity when that happened. Not to mention they really didn’t know what to expect from the nightlife here. Even though Buffy had given them a heads up on this place, they all had learned to expect the unexpected.

The Home of the Emersons the following day.

Samantha took a long shower and contemplated what might be going on in her life. Why had she gotten stronger? Plus the dreams she had were more intense, darker and a lot creepier. She had one of those dreams last night of her father and uncle Sam fighting a bunch of vampires and one of the vampires kind of favored her pool boy, except her pool boy was way hotter. If she kept having dreams like this she didn’t know what she would do with herself. She feared talking to her mom about it let alone her dad. Both of them would have her put away, hopefully the dreams would go away soon.

 

As she got out of the shower she heard a commotion in the living room. She quickly got dressed and went to see what was going on. When she arrived she saw her dad talking to someone just out of her line of sight.

“Dad who are you talking to?" Michael smiled knowing how much his daughter adored and missed the man standing before him. He moved out of her way to give her a clear view of their surprise guest. "Uncle Sam!" she ran up to her favorite uncle, well her only uncle and gave him a rib breaking hug.

"Ouch; damn girl you've gotten strong, what have you been doing lifting weights or something?" Sam asked as he rubbed his chest.

'Oh shit better watch that before I really hurt someone or get a boatload of questions that I’m not ready to answer,' Samantha thought as she frowned to herself. "Sorry uncle Sam, I was just really glad to see you," Samantha smiled. "What are you doing here?"

“Well I missed my family and wanted to see my favorite niece and name sake," Sam thought as he looked at his niece. “How are you doing Sammie?"

“I'm five by five," she said looking bewildered at her own choice of words. “How’s everything on your end uncle Sam?"

“Can’t complain, my new job has kept me out of trouble and my love life well, it's the envy of millions." Sam gives Michael a mischievous look before he asks. “How’s the nightlife here?" 

Michael frowned and gave a say another word and I’ll thrash you within an inch of your life kind of look towards Sam. "Don't start Sam you know very well how things are here since you once lived here not so long ago."

Samantha looked between the both of them and laughed her head off. “What’s up with you two?” Samantha said through her laughter. ”You two are always like this when you’re together."

Her mom stepped in at that moment to tell everyone breakfast was ready. Bringing up food was always a good way to keep the brothers from starting a verbal fight. "I’ve made some waffles, scrambled eggs, ham steak and homemade orange juice, if anyone's hungry.”

“You learned how to cook now Star?” Sam said. “The last time I was here you nearly killed us all with that hard as a brick meatloaf you tried to make.” A mock horrified look appeared on his face at the memory of Stars less than ideal cooking skills. Star hit him in the head and they all laughed and headed into the kitchen to eat.

“That’s only because Michael watched the dinner for the last thirty minutes while me and Samantha ran to the store and picked up some last minute fixings,” Star said. "He, the brain trust that he is forgot all about it while he watched the football game with you and completely ruined my dinner.”

Later that evening just before sunset they were all sitting around talking and laughing about the past escapades of the Emerson brothers. One story in particular was a lot more familiar to Samantha than it should be. The one about the gang members that had broken into their grandpa's house, and how Sam and Michael and a couple of friends thoroughly kicked their asses and had told them to leave town. Though it seemed like they had conveniently omitted a lot from the story to make it more PG than R rated for Samantha’s benefit. 'I definitely have some questions about that little story that seemed way too edited for television to me,' Sam thought to herself.

Samantha looked outside to see the yummy pool boy still working on the pool, and she instantly went into fantasy mode. {He carried her to the bed and gently lowered her to the soft satin sheets; he softly caressed the inside of her thigh while passionately kissing her supple lips. He pressed his hard body against her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear and then, and then.} She heard her uncle as he yelled her name.

"Sammie, SAMMIE!!!!" Sam laughed amused at his niece’s obvious lust. He leaned in and whispered so her parents wouldn’t hear him. “You know if your mom and dad saw your apparent lust for the pool boy you'd be grounded for a week.”

Samantha looked over at him sheepishly and grinned from ear to ear. “Try like thirty years Uncle Sam." 'Oh goddess, I must have it bad if I’m zoned out enough for people to notice. I need to watch where and when I had my fantasies or it would have me in some deep shit.'

Star looked at her daughter pointedly like she had known what was going on in her daughter’s young mind. Well of course she did, mothers always did having been young themselves once. She had the same thoughts about a certain boy named David and it had gotten her in some deep trouble that she hadn’t been able to escape from. If it had not been for Michael and Sam she would still be in over her head, they saved her life and she loved them dearly for it. She would not have her daughter in over her head like that. 

“I’m going to dismiss our pool boy for the day, it’s gotten late and he'd linger longer than he should if we let him," Star said to her clueless husband and mischievous brother in-law.

“I’ll go with Mom," said Samantha, sensing that her mom had found her out and thought she was about to fire the pool boy. She went to try to talk to her mother and protect her pool boy from the wrath that was her mother. This had gotten out of hand Sam hadn't meant to cause trouble, she had never even talked to him before and now he might get fired because the daughter of his boss had gotten a full blown crush on him. This was completely and utterly the worst day ever for Samantha. 

Then a group of boys climbed the fence and stalked towards them. Both her and the pool boy sensed them right away and went right into fight club mode, but one of them had snuck behind them and grabbed Star and she screamed. 

 

As Mother and Daughter stepped outside the boys talked about more pressing matters. 

“Michael you know you have to tell her about things sooner or later." Said Sam thinking his brother was a total idiot for not telling Sammie about certain things that could save her life if she'd known about them.

“Samantha is way too young to hear about the things we went through Sam.” It would scar her for life and she is not ready for the whole vampire thing yet." 

“She needs to know these things Michael this family has been on the endangered list every since we killed the pack every want to be master has been gunning for us, honestly, I don’t know how you’ve been able to keep her out of the loop for so long and I’m surprised she hasn’t been attacked yet."

"No one attacked my home because I’ve been out hunting and warning any vampire within Santa Carla that if he or she sets foot on my block it would be the last thing he regretted,” Michael said indignantly.

Sam reeled at how foolish his brother was to think he could go out and threaten vampires without any repercussions. "How could you be so stupid as to go out hunting by yourself man do you have a death wish!” Sam said furiously.

Their grandfather had taught them better than to go out and do foolish things like that and Michael was just being beyond reckless.

"You don’t honestly think that a bunch of bloodthirsty vamps listened to your treats and cowered before the likes of you do you?" Sam asked as he angrily got into his big brother's face. "Michael you need to tell Sammie before it’s too late and something happened to her.”

“I’ll tell her when I think she’s ready and not a moment sooner and nothings going to happen to my baby girl as long as I’m here to stop it so just drop it Sam!" Michael hissed.

Michael was all righteous fury at the moment but secretly he was afraid of what might happen if he didn’t tell Samantha soon enough. If something were to happen to his daughter it would kill him. 

He calmed down considerably before he continued. “Sam I’ll find a way to tell her soon I promise, she’s my little girl and I just wanted to keep her safe.”

“I don’t think you give Samantha enough credit Michael," Sam said as he thought about the rib crushing hug he had gotten from her earlier. "She is stronger than you think." 

As they finished their conversation they heard Star scream. They both ran outside and saw Star, Samantha and the pool boy being attacked by several vampires. But that wasn’t the strangest thing, the strange thing was that Samantha and the pool boy had kept them at bay and protected a now unconscious Star. They were fighting in ways that they shouldn’t know how to fight. Samantha was poetry in motion, she kicked, flipped and punched with such force that the vampires barely had time to recuperate. As one vampires tried to sneak in behind her she quickly staked the vampire she was dealing blows to and did a twisting flip in the air and landed behind the other vamp and whipped him within an inch of his life before she staked him.

The pool boy was rough around the edges, he had tossed vamps across the yard, introduced his knee to their guts and heads. He savagely twisted their heads in odd directions. He brutally beat down several vamps with his bare hands and then took the gardening shovel and beheaded them. He did all this while he had a wicked smile on his face as if he enjoyed every minute of it.

The two of them were a force to be reckoned with, almost like they had fought side by side before. As if they knew each other’s moves and thoughts, they seemed to be in each other minds. One knew where the other stepped and vice versa, a well oiled machine the both of them. The two looked to one another and had known they were an unstoppable duo and they relished in it as they gave these vamps what they truly deserved for stepping foot in their domain.

Michael and Sam finally came out of their stupor long enough and joined the fray. Sam immediately pulled a water gun and a stake out of nowhere and tried to do his own brand of damage on these bloodsucking bastards. Michael broke chairs to make a make shift stake and landed a few punches as he went. As the brothers did some bodily harm to the increasingly diminishing vamps they couldn’t help but marvel at how brilliant Samantha's fighting style was. The both of them wondered where the hell she had learned to fight like that? 

They got the upper hand on the vampire gang and had staked and killed most of them when several more came out of nowhere and overtook them. Michael had a particularly hard time with a vampire that had him pinned to the ground and was about to take a bite out of him when the vamp suddenly burst into flames. He looked up and saw a red headed women who asked if he was ok as she reached out her hand to help him up.

Sam looked over and saw a petite blond that helped his niece fight. If he thought Samantha was amazing then this woman was completely unreal, she moved with a lethal ferocity that was unbelievable. He could hardly follow her as she moved, she was incredibly fast. He also saw a man with dark hair and an eye patch helping Star back into the house.

Within a few incredible moments the vamps were brought down then incinerated by the red headed women. Then all of a sudden the blond suddenly turned to the pool boy with anger and kicked him to the ground viciously, she straddled him and punched him in the face several times. Samantha started to go over and drag the blond off of her pool boy, but the red head stopped her with some sort of force field. The blond finally got enough of beating the shit out of the pool boy and said.

“Spike, what the hell are you doing here and how come you didn’t tell me you were still alive after that whole Wolfram and Hart fiasco? And how come you didn’t tell me there was a Slayer here? And who are these people to you? Do they know what you are? And... wait a minute why are you warm and WHY IS YOUR HEART BEATING?" Buffy said in one enormous breathe.

The pool boy raised one eyebrow and looked at her confused and a little angry from the beat down he'd gotten from the blond he had thought was an ally. 

He spoke softly and with a little frustration in his voice. “First of all my name is William, not Spike," then his voice lifted just a little with an annoyed twinge to it. “Second, I’ve never met you before in my life," then with an earth shattering voice he yelled, making all present jump and gasp as he said. "Thirdly, get off of me you BLOODY BABBLING TWIT!!!!!!!”

 

 

Cliffhanger, Hope you like it.


	3. Confrontations and Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or The Lost Boys; they belong to their respective creators. So now, on to the chapter, read and enjoy.

 

 

The group stood looking at one another dumbfounded, wondering where they would go from here. You could cut the awkward silence with a knife. However, they were all thinking very different thoughts. Samantha was in shock as she began to realize what she had done; she had fought and killed several vampires, VAMPIRES! Not to mention the sexy british accent that came from her pool boy. Samantha thought she would hyperventilate and pass out.

Michael wondered how he was going to explain everything to Samantha without her becoming extremely pissed off at him for not telling her the truth. In addition, where had their madcap rescuers come from and why were they here. This day had really taken a turn for the worse in Michael’s opinion.

Sam occupied his time with thoughts of the hot new blonde that had come to their rescue. With her long wavy blond hair, lithe little body, beautiful captivating eyes and those cute luscious lips. Sam was completely in love, or was it lust?

Buffy was flabbergasted about the now alive Spike, or as he said, William, and how it seemed he did not have any memory of his past life. Yet, his whole stance, speech and demeanor screamed Spike and the only thing difference was that he was warm and his heart was beating. They had expected the unexpected, but this was just plain ridiculous.

Looking confused, Willow wondered where these people had learned to fight off vampires. Usually in retrieval situations, families were generally clueless to the supernatural or preferred to be in complete denial. This was not the case with the Emersons; they did not seem shocked by the appearance of vampires in the least bit and had no problems killing them.

Michael decided to step forward to break the silence. “Look, let’s take this inside the house,” Michael said, not looking forward to the upcoming conversation. “I think we all have a lot to talk about,” they all nodded in agreement and began to head inside.

The group began to take their seats and Sam smirked, as he looked everyone over. “Well where shall we start, and who’s going to go first?” Sam thought this was going to be a very interesting conversation.

Willow cleared her throat as she decided to be the one to go first. “Well I guess I should go first as it would probably make everyone else’s explanation that much easier,” Willow began to explain about the new Watchers Council and the schools they established in both Cleveland and England. She went on to explain what a vampire slayers was and how she had activated all girls who had the potential to fight the darkness. Finishing she told them they had come to Santa Carla to find a slayer they had located.

Sam burst into laughter having figured out whom it was that they had come to find. He had watched her take down several vamps by herself, without any form of training no less. “This is priceless,” Sam said looking between his brother and sister-in-law. “You and Star would produce a child that would be destined to fight vampires, wouldn’t you?" Sam nearly doubled over with laughter. “I told you you should have had that conversation Michael.”

Looking at Sam incredulously, Michael finally realized what the red head had suggested. “Wait a minute, are you saying that my daughter is one of those potential girls you activated to be a vampire slayer?” Michael looked perplexed.

“Way to catch up there mate,” William smirked at the cluelessness of his boss.

The reaction Samantha had to this news was not a good one. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears, while her whole body tensed up. It was a bit too much for her all at once, as realization of the last thirty minutes ran through her mind. Vampires were real, and from what her uncle Sam had said her father knew of them but did not inform her of the situation. She looked at her father, hurt that he had kept something this important from her. Jumping off the couch with lightning speed, she started to make a run for the door, but William caught her in his arms, waiting to comfort her. Samantha struggled against his hold for a few seconds before she gave in to his embrace and burst into tears.

“It’s alright pet, it’s a bit much to take in I wager, “William spoke as he gently stroked her hair. “Don't leave in a huff without giving your wanker of a father a chance to explain himself luv,” William gave Michael a criticizing glare as he comforted Samantha.

Taking a few deep long breaths Samantha collected herself and returned to her seat. Hesitating she looked at her feet for a while before she finally looked up into her father’s eyes and patiently waited for an explanation for his actions. 'This had better be one hell of an excuse if he wants me to forgive him for this,' Sam thought to herself.

Taking one glance at his precious daughter, Michael knew this was not going to be easy and forgiveness might be at the end of a long and dusty road. Shoulders slumped, Michael began to tell the tale of his, Star’s and Sam’s nightmare those many years ago. Sam and Star interrupt occasionally to add a few important things Michael had forgotten. When they finished their story, they looked to Samantha to gage her reaction.

Samantha was furious at them, she could not believe that they would keep something this damn important from her for so long. This could have helped her out immensely, especially with the changes that she had been going through.

“I can’t believe you kept this from me,” She looked to her mom with hurt in her eyes. “You know, I’ve been dreaming about those exact same things, I thought I was going crazy!" She yelled as her fury got the better of her.

Star reached over to comfort her daughter but Samantha only shied away from her. “Samantha please calm down honey,” Star pleaded with her. “We’re so sorry, me and your father thought it best to wait until you were a bit older before we told you of such things and we were only trying to protect you sweetie,” Star saddened at the look Samantha gave her.

What about you uncle Sam?” Samantha said as she turned her anger on her favorite uncle. “What is your excuse for not telling me the truth?”

Sam held his hands up in surrender. “Listen Sammie, I wanted to tell you time and time again, I even pleaded with your father to come clean,” Sam said as he gave Michael and Star a disapproving look. “But it was not my place to tell you it was your father’s and he made me promise not to tell you until he thought you were ready.” Sam sighed as he continued. “I assure you that this was the subject of many arguments that me and your father had.”

“So that’s it, that’s your big explanation as to why you did not tell me about this,” Samantha looked at her father, her mother and her uncle, then back to her father again. “That omission could have cost me my life tonight, do you realize that?” she could not handle it anymore she was seeing red, she got up and ran upstairs to her bedroom and slammed her door.

Xander looked up at everyone at that moment and smiled. “Well in a scale of 1-10 of badness that was in the stratosphere,” Buffy and Willow held their heads down and groaned at his comment.


	4. The One Eyed Man

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

Samantha was lying on her bed crying her eyes out. She could not believe how much her life could change in a matter of a day. One moment she was just a normal teenage girl with a few crazy dreams under her belt, the next she was some mystical creature destined to fight evil. She almost laughed at that, it sounded like some geeky comic book episode.

She had been up in her room for an hour when someone decided to knock on her door. “Go away; I’m not talking to anyone,” she said with bitterness in her voice.

A voice she did not recognize responded to her dismissal of him. “I know, but I was hoping you would be willing to talk to a stranger seeing as you seem to be angry with your family,” Said the unfamiliar voice.

Reluctantly Samantha got out of her bed and headed to her door. When she opened it, she saw the last person she expected to see. The one eyed man smiled and asked if he could come in.

“Sorry, I don’t usually let strange men into my bedroom,” Samantha said with her arms crossed.

His smile widened and he grabbed her hand and shook it as he introduced himself. “Hi, my name is Alexander Harris, my friends call me Xander. Now there were not strangers anymore,” he said as he walked past her and into her bedroom.

“Hey, what are you doing? I didn’t invite you in,” Samantha said angrily.

“Good, that’s the first rule you are to remember, never invite anyone in,” he said as he took a seat and gestured for her to do the same. “We need to talk,” he said in a serious tone that did not quite fit the man sitting before her.

Samantha slowly walked back to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, not once taking her eyes of the man that had so smoothly invaded her bedroom. “What is it that you want to talk about exactly?” she said trying to sound defiant, but only succeeded in sounding like a lost child.

“I want to tell you a little story and maybe by the end of it you will have a better understanding of why your parents did what they did. You shouldn’t be so angry with them, you could have parents that are not worthy of the title,” he said as he looked meaningfully at her.

Xander began to tell her about life with his parents, about all the times he hoped he could have told them about what was going on in his life. He told her how he would have liked to have approval of his life from them. How he would have enjoyed if every conversation ended without him getting beat or verbally abused. Xander Harris told Samantha Emerson how he longed for the day when his parents did not hide from life behind a liquor bottle or pills and lived life with their son.

“You have parents that can understand and help you with what you’re going through, embrace that as if your life depended on it,” Xander said to her in a pleading voice.

When he finished Samantha felt a little guilty, no she felt like scum under someone’s shoe, a stranger had to remind her of things she already knew. She had no idea what had gotten into her. It was as if some bratty petulant child had possessed her and acted out in her body. 'That oddly sounds familiar,' Samantha thought to herself.

“I’m not usually like that Mr. Harris, I guess I should go and apologize to my parents,” Samantha said as she looked down at her feet.

“Please Call me Xander, Mr. Harris is my great grandfather,” Xander said. “Yes that might be a great start, nothing can defeat the apology,” Xander said in a fake superhero voice.

Samantha and Xander returned to the living room as all eyes were on them. Xander stood next to Willow as Samantha sat next to her mother and father. Samantha turned to her mother with sad eyes; Star immediately sensing what her daughter needed embraced her and began apologizing.

“We’re so sorry Samantha; we should have told you everything sooner,” Star said through her sobbing. “We did not mean to hurt you.”

“No mom I’m sorry for acting such a brat, I realize now what a difficult position you and dad were in,” A more mature Samantha said. “Who would have thought all the dreams I was having of my family were true,” Samantha said both laughing and crying at the same time.

At that moment, both the men of the family came close to embrace the women in their heart while they sobbed something fierce. Willow looked a little embarrassed as she witnessed the intimate moment the family was having. As the family continued to talk, Willow’s phone rang and she exited into another room to take the call.

William decided he had overstayed his welcome and left the premises. As he walked home a certain annoying blonde girl stopped him. “What do you want, slayer?” William said through clenched teeth.

Buffy stood there with her mouth open; she could not believe that he was standing here, alive. “You honestly don’t remember who you are?” she said looking deeply into his eyes.

“Listen, I don’t know who you think I am luv, but I am not him,” William said feeling a little annoyed. “I suggest you go somewhere else to find your buddy.”

Buffy did not know what to think about this current situation. Had the powers made him human as a reward for stopping yet another apocalypse, it had to be because there could not be another person on this planet that acted exactly like William the bloody.

“I’m sorry to have bothered you, I hope you have a good night William,” Buffy said as she walked away.

William just stood there as he watched her walk back to the home he worked at. If he was completely honest with himself, he was just as confused as Samantha was. he had started having flashes of things ever since that first vamp had attacked. When he and Samantha fought together, flashes of him and another blond fighting side by side went through his mind. It had completely thrown him for a loop when that blonde had shown up to fight at their side, not to mention that weird since of déjà vu when she started to strike him. 

“Bugger this, I don’t need this crazy shit,” he said as he continued to walk home.

Back in the house, they talked of the supernatural and all that consisted off. Sam was staggered that there were a lot more things to be afraid of other than vampires. Xander and Buffy began to explain about the curriculum of the schools.

“The majority of the girls that we find come back with us to attend the school…” Samantha’s father Michael interrupted Buffy.

“There is no way I’m letting you take my daughter to Cleveland or England, she is only fourteen and needs to be with her family,” Said an irate Michael.

“We’re not suggesting that we take her from you, but the schools are well equipped to give her both the training and education that she needs being a slayer,” Buffy said.

Star decided to come between the two before the conversation got out of hand. “Michael both schools sound rather well equipped to deal with Samantha’s unique situation, plus she will have others there that share her abilities,” Star said as she pleaded to Michael's logical side. “In addition we have always wanted an excuse to move from this God forsaken town,” She looked to Michael as he smiled at her. “How do we go about enrolling her?” Star asked Buffy.

Willow stepped out at that moment having finished her phone conversation. “Well I’ve explained our current situation with Giles and he has assigned Samantha a watcher,” She looked up at her dearest friend since kindergarten. “Congratulations Xander, you’ve got yourself a slayer.”

Xander looked at Willow with complete bewilderment and said. “Ha? What? Say that again?” 

 

 

Sorry this chapter is a little slow and short, I hope the next will be more action packed. Thanks for reading.


	5. Old Friends Come Out To Play

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=0amy-acker-miscellaneous-photosh-1.jpg)

Xander looked at Willow as if she had grown a second and a third head. “What do you mean Giles gave me watcher duties? I’m not qualified for that Wil.”

“Poppycock Xander, Giles and I have reviewed all that you have done throughout the years, and you have played the watcher every sense you knew there was a slayer. Now it’s time to stop playing and start being a watcher,” Willow said as she gave him one of her dazzling smiles. “You have knowingly watched, guided, scolded, and saved many a slayer and if that does not qualify you to be a watcher I don’t know what would.”

“Well if the G-man feels I’m qualified, who am I to argue with the head watcher himself,” Xander said a little taken aback about his new set of responsibilities. “How do you feel about having a cartoon loving demon magnet as your watcher Samantha?” Xander asked her with a goofy look on his face.

Samantha smiled at him as she thought about their earlier conversation. “Seeing as you have already done the guiding and scolding part with me, I would say were off to a good start, watcher Harris.” She said as she saluted.

Sam interrupted at that moment having one of his great ideas form in his head. “Hey, what does this watcher gig consist of and how can I join up to be one and possibly get my very own slayer?” he asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

Michael groaned at his brother’s scheming, his brother could be quite childish and roguish at times. “Sam it’s a sacred duty not a dating service,” Michael shook his head while Star and Samantha laughed.

Star stood realizing how late it was getting, they had indisputably had an extraordinarily long and trying day to say the least. “Its 1:00 in the morning people we really should get some sleep,” Star said as she yawned uncontrollably. “Samantha, please go upstairs and get the guest rooms ready for our guest,” Samantha ran upstairs to get everything prepared on her mom request.

“We really shouldn’t intrude more than we have Mrs. Emerson, we do have hotel rooms waiting for us,” Buffy said in protest.

Star shook her head vehemently; she would not have the people that had saved her family’s life staying in some seedy hotel. “I won’t have any of that, it’s quite late and it would not be a problem if all of you stayed here for the night,” Star said. “Besides we have plenty of room and it would save you the trip of returning.”

Samantha came back down to tell everyone that the rooms were ready. Star showed her guest their rooms and they all shuffled in one by one. Willow and Buffy had a room together while Xander and Sam shared one. Everyone faced each other one last time as they said goodnight and settled in for the night.

~%~

The next morning William woke suddenly as someone adamantly banged on his door. He angrily slid out of his warm comfortable bed bitching and moaning. Someone had better have a good bloody reason for waking him up at this hour. He shuffled to his door, unlocked it and swung it open to rip the rude asshole a new one. He stopped short at the brunette women with the heart-melting smile, his heart stopped.

“Hi mister, I’ve lost my way and I was wondering if you could let me use your phone to call a friend,” she said in the cutest little southern drawl.

William tilted his head sideways and smirked at her, “Sure darlin, anything you need is at your disposal,” he said in a fake southern accent.

Her whole demeanor changed as she glared at him quite evilly and for a moment William thought he saw her eyes, hair and skin flash a brilliant color blue. That had to be his eyes playing tricks on him; he really needed to get some more sleep. He tried to remember if he had a few drinks last night that would cause him to hallucinate, then he thought about all the wild happenings of last night and remembered that he was too sodding tired to entertain thoughts of drinking. Finally, he moved aside to let the overtly petite and perky girl in to use the phone.

I’m sorry to disturb you so early in the morning but I was at my wits end, I’ve never been so lost in my life.” The southern girl said anxiously.

William almost laughed, it was bloody hilarious that her southern inflection seemed to get much worse the more anxious she got. It was like listening to Yo Simmity Sam he thought to himself.

She stepped into his humble abode and slowly scanned every detail of his place. She turned to him and appeared completely disgusted with his living arrangements, but quickly turned it into that sweet smile once more and asked where his phone was located. Boy did she have the cutest accent William thought to himself as he pointed to the kitchen where his phone was.

It was something more about this girl than met the eye though, something sinister that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. William watched her as she talked on the phone, although he did not remember seeing her dial any numbers, she tried to get directions from the person on the other end. She turned and gave him that smile again and he just looked at her and gestured for her to hurry up so he could go back to bed. She finished her conversation quickly and headed towards the door to leave.

“Why thank you for your hospitality William I think I know where I’m going now, hopefully, thank you again for your kindness,” she said as she left his apartment. 

William locked his door and started for his bed then froze where he stood. “I don’t remember giving her my name,” he said to himself as he looked back toward his front door. He shrugged it off as he journeyed back to his bed to get several hours of sleep.

~%~

Samantha was the first to find her way out of slumber and she decided to make breakfast for everyone, hence all the smoke and the smell of something burning coming from the kitchen. Willow rushed into the kitchen thinking there was a fire; she stopped when she noticed the true source of the entire disturbance. She snickered as she watched Samantha run around as she tried to keep things from burning and not succeeding very well. Willow stepped in before the house burned to the ground. She cast a few spells to put out the small fire and clean up the mess, before she helped Samantha make another more burnt free breakfast for the others.

Samantha looked at Willow a little embarrassed about all the commotion she had caused. “Wow Willow, how did you do that?” She asked as she scanned the now clean and smoke free kitchen.

Oh, that’s just a spell I learned years ago,” Willow said as she cracked a few eggs into a skillet. “I have burnt a few meals myself and found that little spell saved me from a lot of embarrassment,” Willow laughed at the memory of that.

Samantha and Willow talked and finished making breakfast when the stragglers started to come into the kitchen, as they smelled the delicious breakfast, the first of them being Xander the gorge Harris of course. He sat in the nearest chair and bounced up and down like the idiot he was. “First come, first serve Wils.” He said while holding a fork in one hand, a knife in the other and drool dripping from his chin. He looked like the Tasmanian devil on crack.

Samantha looked at him with her mouth agape. Seeing this side of her new watcher for the first time, she laughed hysterically at his antics. She thought her uncle was the head clown of the universe, but it seemed that his title might be in some jeopardy.

The Emerson family and the Scoobies finished their breakfast and headed into the living room to discuss business. Michael and star decided that they would immediately put their house up for sell and begin their search for a new home in Cleveland, seeing as Samantha had Chosen the Cleveland school because she was not ready to leave the country. Buffy told them that they could stay at the school while they searched for a new home in Cleveland but the family decided that they would send Samantha with the trio when they traveled back to the school. Sam would go with her and help her get settled into her new school while Michael and Star stayed behind for a couple of months to get everything in order here. Willow discussed the School’s curriculum and slayer duties with Samantha and tried to decide when they would make the mass transit back to Cleveland.

When they finally finished talking and setting things in motion for the start of their new lives it was time for dinner. Shocked at how fast the time went by and how tiring it was for each of them they decided to order out instead of cooking. Sitting back and relaxing while eating loads of Chinese food, they just enjoyed each other’s company.

~%~

William was extremely bored; he had slept, bathed and had a bite to eat. Now he had nothing to do, he had already caught up on all the episodes of his favorite soap Passions, so that was not an option. He finally relented and decided to pay a visit to his boss and his family of misfits. Putting his long leather duster on he stepped outside to begin his trek to his place of work. As he walked he felt someone watching him, he stopped and scanned the immediate vicinity to see if someone was following him.

“The stars are singing of you tonight, my sweet Spike.” The woman spoke in an ethereal voice, as she swayed towards him. “They have been singing of your naughtiness. Tsk tsk Spike shame on you, first you get yourself a filthy little soul all worm down there in the pit of your belly, then you taint yourself with humanity. Miss Edith would be terribly disappointed in what you’ve become.” 

William looked the women up and down as if she were completely bonkers. He noticed her old regency style of dress and her hair, her hair was set in a style that screamed ancient. However, the weirdest thing he observed about this obviously very disturbed woman was not her clothing or her hair but the very old and tattered doll she was carrying and had named Miss Edith. William did not know if he should laugh or run for the hills from this crazy female.

“Its ok luv, we’ll see if we can get you back to your nice padded cell,” William said as he looked around for the authorities. When he brought his attention back to the disturbed women, she was inches from his face. “Oh Bugger,” William said as he was caught off guard.

"That’s alright my lovely spike, I shall restore you to what you once were, killer of slayers,” She seized the back of his head and pulled his neck up to her to take a bite. Before she could sink her teeth in, someone grasped her neck and tossed her across the street as if she was nothing but a rag doll. You could hear her squeal as she flew through the air.

William looked to his rescuer; people were coming to his rescue way to bloody much lately. It was the sweet little southern girl from earlier this morning, but the only difference was SHE WAS COMPLETELY BLUE! In addition, when she spoke it was not in that sweet southern drawl, but in a dark, menacing and quite intimidating manner.

“Did you wish this horrible fate upon yourself Spike? To become one of the human vermin again with an insufficient chance of defending yourself,” she looked at him fully disgusted with what she saw. “You were hardly formidable as a half breed, now you are utterly worthless.”

William was seething inside, he had had enough of all the beatings, biting and insults and he completely lost his cool. “WHAT THE BLEEDING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BLOODY WOMEN? MY NAME IS NOT SPIKE!" William yelled to the top of his lungs. “I don’t know this Spike bloke you sodding bitches keep referring to but, and I repeat I am not him!” William walked off thoroughly pissed and well aware that the blue bird was following him. “Bloody hell,” this was going to be another long night William thought to himself.


	6. Old Friends Come Out To Play II

Drusilla walked into the lair of her new ally sulking and a little bruised. She swayed crazily around the darkened cave, upset that her plans to resire her Spike had failed miserably. She thought that things would have gone off without a hitch, similar to the way she had done for her grandmum. Spike had no real friends as of yet being newly human and no memory of who he was or who she had been to him or so she thought. Drusilla’s scheme blew up in her face when the blue girl showed up.

“I don’t like it when they go and change the game, taking the chairs before the music stopped,” Drusilla said as she pouted at her companion.

He smiled at her with his eyes as he moved to get a little closer and stroked her hair. He bent down and intimately whispered in her ear. “Sometimes plans go a little askew, that’s why you should always have a backup. Don’t worry my little Dru you will get your Spike back, and in the process I shall acquire what I have desired for a very long time."

She cooed as he talked of his plans. It had been a long time since she had been in the presence of such malevolence, and she bathed herself in it. His wickedness went beyond even her grandsire Angelus and she felt every bit of it in the core of her demon. That was the reason she had allied herself with him they were kindred spirits. If there was anyone who could help her get Spike back, it was him.

“The stars are singing of your success and mayhem,” she clapped as she spun around and around laughing with glee of the bloody chaos that they would submerge themselves in. This time things would go the way she wanted and that slayer would pay for the way she had neutered her childe.

Her companion laughed as she spun herself around him, he enjoyed it when she behaved in this manner. She was unpredictable and quite deadly when she wanted to be, he wished that he had sired such a lovely dark creature himself. “All in good time my sweet Drusilla, all in good time.”

~%~

Spike turned to the blue chick scowling, she had been following him every since he had left his home and it annoyed him to no end. What did she want from him a thank you for saving his life? Not bloody likely considering she had insulted him soon afterwards. The women he had run upon the last couple of days needed to learn some bloody manners and stay the hell away from him.

“Will you stop following me you bloody blue bird, it’s quite irritating and creepy,” William said as he glowered at her.

“I have no place to go in this human infested world and you are the only thing left that I know. Wesley, My qua ha san to this world is no more and I wish that you would become my new guide human,” Illyria looked quite disgusted at her newfound weakness as she pleaded with him to be her teacher.

“Your quirky what? listen mate I don’t know what you’re into, but I don’t do that sort of thing," William said as he looked at her as if she had lost all her marbles and a couple of screws. He backed up so he could try to make a break for it, maybe he could lose her if he ran fast enough. He turned and ran a few feet away only to find blue right in front of him. He looked behind him bewildered. “Hey, how did you do that?”

“You waist your energy trying to run from me human, I will follow you to your destination and you will become my qua ha san to this world,” Illyria said in a manner that left no argument.

Great now he had gained his own personal shadow, this week could not possibly get any more disturbing. Then a thought crossed his mind, maybe his boss and his newfound friends could solve his problem. They seem to know how to deal with strange shit like this.

“Alright luv, I was just going to meet up with some friends, I think they would just love to meet you,” William continued his trek to the Emerson estate grinning. This should be an interesting meeting to say the least, what would happen when they get a load of super blue chick he thought to himself.

~%~

William knocked on the door of the Emerson’s home as he glanced back to see if blue was still there, he smiled as she gave him a scowl. Sam was the one to open the door and he smirked at the new arrivals.

“I thought you had had enough of the Emerson madness, and was gone for good,” Sam said as he took in Williams traveling companion.

“Look I can’t explain the appearance of my escort, but…,” the girl cut him off as she brushed past him to greet Sam in all her Southern hospitality.

“Hi I’m so happy to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you and your wonderful family,” she said in her cheerful southern accent.

Sam almost laughed, this girls accent was so infectious that he had to catch himself before his speech could suffer the same fate. “I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage. Who would you be?” He asked as the rest of the family came to see what was holding him up.

“My name’s Winifred Burkle, I’m William’s girlfriend,” she said as she smiled at the family.

“Bloody hell,” was all William could think to say to that bit of news.

 

That's the next chap I know it's a bit short, sorry. Promise the next will be longer and a bit more action packed.


	7. The Blues

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

The Blues.

 

Spike and Winifred were lead into the living room to explain their newfound relationship when Samantha came from upstairs. She had finished her packing for her upcoming journey to her new school. She noticed the pretty little brown-haired woman in close proximity to her pool boy. A jolt of red-hot jealously went through her as well as her slayer sense; she looked at Buffy to confirm the latter part of her feelings and noticed the on guard look Buffy was giving the women.

“When did you and William start to date, when I saw you last you were dating that hot guy Charles Gunn or Wesley, I can’t quite remember which,” Willow said and nearly squeaked as Winifred gave her an incensed glare at the mention of Charles and Wesley.

“Charles and Wesley are not with us anymore and that is partly the fault of the three of you for refusing to help in our time of need,” she said as she forgot herself in momentary anger and almost lost her mousy southern accent.

Willow, Buffy and Xander exchanged glances with each other all realizing something was not right with this girl; they turned, and looked at William questioningly. He just grunted aloud and shrugged his shoulders.

“Why are you lot looking at me for answers? As I said before I don’t know what the hell is going on. Besides, I’m still reeling from the attack on my life by some crazed tart carrying a doll she named Miss Edith. Starting to think the women in this world are a completely nutters,” he stated while giving a notable glance at one of the woman in question and she glared at him as her hair briefly flashed blue.

Buffy jumped up from where she sat, on edge because of this new information. She could not believe Drusilla was back and it seemed she was gunning to get Spike back yet again. Well she could believe it, it was Drusilla’s style to come back when you least expected her to and completely turn things around for the worse.

“Willow, call Giles and give him an update on the current situation,” Buffy’s urgent tone set everyone on edge and Willow went into the kitchen to make a phone call to the head watcher. 

“Where is Drusilla now William we need to contain her before she can cause any real damage,” Buffy impatiently waited for him to answer.

“I kind of lost track of her when she was tossed about a mile away from me after she tried to bite me,” William did not take his eyes off Fred as he explained to the best of his ability what had transpired on his way here. When he finished the group exchanged a glance, not believing what he had told them.

“Are you trying to tell me that this little southern bell got the best of Drusilla, who if I’m remembering correctly you guys told us was one of the most vicious and crazed vampires in this century,” Sam said.

“Don’t forget she was one of the members of the order of Aurelius and the scourge of Europe,” Xander said in his most chipper tone.

“How is it that Winifred, who Willow informed us was a brilliant physicist with no special power, got the better of Drusilla?” Buffy asked as she looked at her, all the while becoming wary of her presence as her slayer senses went crazy.

William sighed as he sensed a conflict arising that he would be unable to stop. “I think little Winifred has been upgraded,” as he said this Illyria gave up all pretenses and slowly began to change. Her blue jeans and baby doll blouse morphed into a tight fitting cat suit and her skin eyes and hair turned a brilliant blue as everyone looked on in amazement, everyone that is but William who conveniently moved to a different section of the living room.

Buffy and Samantha moved in on her with a quickness that would give Jackie Joyner kersey pause, which meant they moved slower than a snail to Illyria. Before anyone knew it, she had both girls hanging in the air by their throat. Buffy tried to find the strength to kick Illyria in the gut but the loss of much needed oxygen to the brain hindered her. Michael and Sam gasped and tried to intervene but before they could, Illyria flew into the wall with such force that it cracked all the way up to the second floor.

Michael, Star and Sam gawked at the sight of the blue chick imbedded in the walls. Looking around to see what might have caused Illyria sudden flight they caught sight of a very infuriated Willow with dark roots to her hair and blackened eyes. The three of them took a step back in fright.

Sam bent over to whisper in William’s ear. “I think I’m beginning to see your point of view on the women in this world man.”

Willow came closer as Illyria pried herself from the wall and off the floor. “Stay down!” Willow tried a binding spell on Illyria but she shook it off without much effort.

“Your weakly wiccan powers do not work on me little girl,” she advanced on Willow fully intending to show her what true power was, but before she could inflict the pain she wanted to a hand touched her and everything went black, no black was not the word to describe what happened. It felt like she had gone back to the abyss of her sarcophagus again and she could hear a voice in the back of her mind as it said. “No one touches my girls.”

~%~

In the depths of the cave Drusilla still danced, giddy from the plans of her new ally. They would attack tomorrow night and take out everyone and she would have her Spike back, and they would revel in the darkness together. They would make a name for themselves once again, one more terrible and greater than before. They would become the scourge yet again and David, her powerful new ally would be among them. Her daddy would be proud.

“This time we change the game, my Spike,” Drusilla spun around with Miss Edith in tow, she suddenly stopped and grinned at David. “Would you like to join me and Miss Edith for tea my sweet David?”

“No, that’s quite all right Dru, I think I’ll just settle for my Chinese food and bottle of wine,” David laughed and his evil laughter could be heard miles from the cave.


	8. Evil Tides Arising

Evil Tides Arising

Illyria awakened on the sands of the African desert to find the one eyed man scowling down on her. She tried to use her time shifting powers to get the better of him, but nothing happened as she moved at a normal human speed. She attacked him and he blocked her every blow that had no demon power behind it. Illyria snarled angrily as she tried to continue her none affective attack on her captor. He quickly tired of her continued onslaught, sweeped her feet from under her, and knocked her to the ground once more.

“What have you done to me vermin?” Illyria began to breathe hard from over exertion.

“You have no powers here Illyria; this is my domain and your place of judgment,” The one-eyed man said to her in an authoritative tone.

Illyria’s anger arose tenfold as she stood to her feet. “Who are you human vile to judge me?” She stood with her back straight and her nose in the air as she looked at him with defiance. “I am Illyria, God-King of the primordium.”

Xander advanced on her with a speed that left her stunned. I am your better little god king, watch your words before I destroy you here and now.”

Illyria reeled back as she felt the power coming from him in droves, she had never felt fear in her life but now it tasted of sulfur in her mouth. The alpha growled at her in anticipation waiting for her to make one wrong move. Illyria was trying to sense a way of escape but none of her abilities as he had said seemed to work in this place.

“I brought you here to restore all to its original strength and form.” Xander spoke as he bent down and started to make little clay molds from the sand.

Illyria's fear and fascination rose once again at the thought of returning to her former glory, but doubting that this being whoever he was could do such a thing. “You don’t have the power to do such a thing mortal, even if I still wanted to return to my former self.”

Xander glanced up at her as if she were a child who needed teaching and a thorough scolding. “You know nothing of my power demon, and who said I was talking about you Illyria.”

The clay mold that he was building became bigger and more defined until it was the shape of a woman, Xander touched the head of it and it began to change. Before Illyria could form a thought, she was standing before the women whose body she had stolen.

Winifred Burkle stood wondering where the hell she was, the last thing she remembered was being in the arms of Wesley asking him why she could not stay. Now she was in the middle of a desert looking into the eyes of someone who could be her twin, if it wasn’t for the blue hair and extremely tight cat suit that she wouldn't be caught dead in. 

Then the memories rushed in on her like a mack truck and she doubled over with grief for herself and her fallen friends. Winifred looked up at Illyria with a mixture of hatred and thankfulness. Hatred for what this being had done to her and the grief her friends had over her death, and thankfulness for how she had helped them in the end and for what she had been for Wesley upon his death.

“It’s time for your return Winifred, are you ready.” Xander said.

Winifred looked around at the man who spoke to her, as she looked into his eyes she understood what was to happen. “What’s going to happen to Illyria when I return to my body?” Winifred asked looking back at the god king with sympathy.

Xander smiled at Winifred’s kindness and glanced at Illyria who stood quietly observing, as she was powerless to do anything that might save her. “You know Willow was right about you, you are truly an amazing women, and I will leave the fate of Illyria in your hands," He noticed Illyria stiffen up to that statement and he laughed aloud.

~%~

Drusilla and David recruited all the bad asses in town, demons and vamps that wanted to make a name for themselves. Vampires that Michael Emerson had meticulously pissed off during his death wish tirade, and all that wanted to get their hands on the queen slayer and give the bitch what she needed a detailed killing.

David stood before the crowd and told them of his plans to wipe the Emersons off the face of the earth for the grief that they had given to all of them. He told of his plans to turn Michael precious daughter while he watched. He promised bloodshed, restoration, and mayhem to the lot of them. He turned and smiled at his beautiful Drusilla as she swayed and giggled at the cries for blood the crowd was giving.

“We will restore fear in our name once again, and we will terrorize the innocent without looking over our shoulders once we annihilate the queen of the slayers,” David gave the crowd hope once more that evil will once again rule with an iron hand and without fear of the slayer. They all began to shout his name.

“David, David, David,” Their voices rose in triumph as they thought of the blood they would soon shed.

~%~

Willow had tried every spell she knew to try to get her best friend out of the trance he and who she thought to be Winifred Burkle was in. Nothing had worked, and she was getting frustrated with the whole damn thing. What the hell had happened she thought to herself, one minute she was about to be attacked by the blue chick than Xander had intervined and the both of them had gone into a comatose state.

“What’s wrong with them, why are they still and staring like that,” Buffy said, completely freaked out about the situation.

“I don’t know!” Willow said in frustration. Willow walked over to whisper in her best friend’s ear. “Don’t leave me like this Xander; you have to be ok, snap out of it dammit!”

Then everyone screamed as a bright light and small explosion knocked them all to the ground, as the light subsided everyone looked up to see Xander and Winifred smiling at them. 

“Did I miss anything?” Xander asked them as they look on in bewilderment. 

Xander went over to help Willow and Buffy off the floor and they hugged him within an inch of his life. Buffy finally let go of him and started scolding. “See Xander this is exactly the reason why I did not want you to come, something always ends up happening to you that scares the shit out of us.”

Xander was in the the middle of explaining what had transpired between him and Illyria when Winifred squealed to the top of her lungs. “Spike, your alive!” she ran over to him and hugged and kissed furiously. “In Illyria’s memories I saw you die during the final battle, what happened?”

William rubbed his temples in frustration, he was tired of explaining repeatedly that he was not this bloody Spike they kept referring to him as. What kind of name was Spike for a bloke to have anyway? Before he could tell her anything the group all turn to her and say it for him.

“His name is not Spike, its William,” The group all burst into laughter as William gave them the finger.

Winifred Burkle eyes went wide as she thought about the implications of it all. “Oh my goddess, you Shanshued, the powers made you human again,” she smiled in happiness for him.

“I shagged who?" Spike asked in confusion. “I assure you I have not shagged anyone of late,” he realized what he just said and groaned.

“Not shagged you silly man, Shanshued,” Winifred said as she laughed. “It’s in the prophecy about the vampire with a soul, when he defeats the coming evil he shall Shanshu, become human.”

“That’s all well and good mate, but what makes you think that it’s me?” William asked.

Winifred came face to face to him and smiled. “It’s because I know you William, you may not be a vampire any longer but that soul inside you is the same and I know my friends,” she touched his face and flashes of their adventures together flashed before him. The time when she tried to make him corporeal again and he had to save her from the reaper. When he and Angel tried all they could to save her from death and could not. 

By the time all the memories stopped flooding into him he was crying. “Hello luv, I’ve missed you something terrible,” Spike held her close as if he might lose her again.

“Nice to have you back also and I’m happier than a baked clam about your shanshu blondie bear,” Winifred said as her accent hit a crescendo.

Spike laughed and kissed her on the forehead. “Yeah, me to, although the powers that be stupid seem to meddle more than they should,” he said as he pointed to his head. “And don’t call me blondie bear that would be all I need for that twit to show up in my life again, I think I’ve had enough of women from my past showing up on my doorstep.”

The Emersons sat back and watched everything play out in confusion. The new people in their lives got stranger by the minute and they all seemed to have some type of connection to one another. Michael was beginning to second-guess his decision of sending his daughter with these people.

“Look this reunion is touching and all, but what I would like to know. Are we safe from the terror of the Texan over there?” Michael looked upset that they had forgotten the fact that she had attacked them only a few minutes before.

Winifred stepped up to explain that she was not a threat anymore and that the creature that had taken over her body was of no concern.

Spike asked both her and Xander what they had done thinking that Illyria really did not deserve to be put down like a dog. She had helped avert an apocalypse and had become a valued member of the team despite the way she had gotten there he tried to explain to the crowd.

“That’s one of the reasons I gave her chance at something that she never gave me Spike,” Winifred said with a little hint of bitterness. “I gave her the chance to stay.”


	9. Gods & Goddesses

Warning, Up the rating in this chap for the little Sexual Situation

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=1a-1.jpg)

 

Gods and Goddesses

 

Spike and Winifred talked for hours outside by the pool while Buffy watched and wondered about the two. She had yet to hear about what had transpired between the fang gang and Wolfram and Hart. She deeply regretted not coming to help them every since she had found out that Angel and his made cap group had the gall to take on the evil law firm by themselves.

What had happened to Angel, had he just died and ended up back in hell because he had signed away his shanshu. Fred had told her of Wesley death, she had not cared for or respected the man like she should have but she was saddened to learn of his demise nonetheless. Even though Buffy never met the others, she instantly took a liking to them when Willow had talked incessantly to her about Winifred Burkle and Charles Gunn when she had returned home from reinsouling Angel again. What was the idiot thinking doing a thing like that? It could have ended much worse than it did.

She sighed and gave up on the two of them coming back into the house any time soon. She turned and almost walked right into a grinning Willow. “Are we having a walk down memory lane?” Willow asked knowing Buffy all too well.

“Yeah and all I found down the yellow brick road is a lot of unanswered questions. We need to find out some things Willow before we get more surprises like this. We were completely unprepared for Ilycitops and she almost took us out. If Xander hadn’t stepped in,” Buffy stopped mid sentence thinking how completely odd that last statement sounded, Xander had saved them from a demon goddess.

Willow laughed as Buffy botched up someone else’s name again. “Illyria," Willow corrected. "I don’t think she would have really harmed us, she was just angry that we were not there to help them in the fight with W&H and she was just trying to teach us a lesson of sorts.”

Buffy scrunched her nose up at that. “She could have just asked for an apology instead of mopping the floor with us.”

“Well Illyria is more of a physical being and asking for something from what she considers lower beings is beneath her.” Winifred explained to Buffy as she came into the house.

“Well it’s a damn good thing she’s gone or I would have to show her what these ‘lower Beings’ could do. Buffy said angered by the insult.

Fred laughed, “Yeah I remember you were in the mist of that lesson before Xander intervened. Besides Illyria’s not gone she’s in me and I can access her anytime I want if you want to continue the show and tell.” Winifred said, as she walked menacingly up to Buffy, not at all the mousy Texan girl that had returned.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and prepared herself for a fight but Willow stepped in between the two to stop the altercation. “Whoa there Nelly, hold your horses. We’re all friends here right?” Willow asked in confusion.

“That remains to be seen,” Winifred looked upset and quite hurt.” I would like to know the real reason why you guys never came to help us in the end.” 

“Uhm, You were evil,” Buffy said simply.

Winifred’s anger skyrocketed as she quickly sidestepped Willow and confronted Buffy, no sign of an accent in place. “We were not evil, we worked for an evil law firm that we were trying to change from the inside out, and because you people could not get your heads out of your asses long enough to see that we lost some good people. Angel asked for your help Buffy and you were not there for him, in the end he has always been there for you when you needed him the most, but you let him down,” She walked away crying before Buffy could say anything in her own defense.

Willow looked bewildered at the outburst and turned to Buffy. “I’ll go talk to her,” and she went in search of Winifred Burkle.

Buffy looked half between indignation and sorrow, how dare she insinuate that she had never been there for Angel, or that Angel was always there when she needed him. He for damn sure was not always there when she needed him, especially when he turned evil. Truth be told she agreed with everything that Fred had said and she would regret not coming to help the love of her life for the rest of her life.

~%~

Samantha went in search of her new watcher. She laughed at that, her watcher just what the hell was he supposed to be watching anyway. She was somewhat glad that this new position would be just as new to him as being a slayer was to her.

She found him in the kitchen half playing with his food, and from the little that she knew of him that almost scared her to death. Alexander Harris never played with his food. “Twinkie for your thoughts.”

Xander looked up from his now cold meal and sighed. “Hi Samantha, I was just thinking of you and my new role in your life and became scared to death at not being good enough for you.”

Samantha smiled and sat down across from him and looked him deep in the eyes. “What can I do to assuage those fears watcher Harris?"

Xander looked relieved at the question and thanked the powers that be that he seemed to have a more emotionally mature slayer than most watchers. He chalked that up to her family and their readymade knowledge of the nightlife.

“Well, first off all I would appreciate if you had loads of patients with me, I can be a complete idiot at times. Second, and I know a lot of watchers don’t agree with this, but please don’t face anything alone I found that it helps to keep you alive when you have help and backup.” Xander pleaded.

Samantha agreed readily to what she knew was only the first barrage of his requests for her. “May I ask how you got the power that you so brilliantly displayed last night, or is it none of my business.”

Xander had expected this and had prepared his tale in advance. “Well seeing as you are now my charge, I believe it necessary to tell you some things about your watcher. The head of the watchers council will tell you that if you omit important things about yourself from your slayers that it tends to come back and bite you in the ass or possess those you love and turn their body into goo.

“Samantha looked at him as though he had lost his mind so he got on with the tale of Xander Harris African mage.

“Giles sent me to Africa to gather some of the slayers that had been called there; I was stationed there for several months and had succeeded in convincing several slayers to come back to the states with me. On one faithful morning, Willow called and told me that there was a slayer in the African village of Oyotunji and that someone was trying to mask her presence from her," Xander said.

“So I set out with a couple of slayers in tow to give the girl a chose to come back with me to the states and start her new life as slayer or stay with her tribe and have someone stay here as a watcher. When we get there, the villagers ran us out calling us devil worshippers and child snatchers. We high tale it out of there before things could get nasty." Xander continued as people began to shuffle in and listen to his story

As we traveled home, we passed a cave in the middle of nowhere and heard a girl fighting. We stopped and I was the first to go in brandishing my crossbow, as I ran in I did not notice that I was the only one allowed to enter the cave. One of the girls tried calling out my name but I did not hear her. I entered the heart of the cave to notice a young women fighting for her life against several vamps and a couple of demons. She was not fairing to well being by herself,” Xander said as he gave Samantha a pointed look to emphasize his not going alone rule.

“I jumped into the fray immediately taking out a couple of vamps with my crossbow before another tackled me to the ground and tried to bite me, I surprised him with my wood and staked him,” Xander had to stop his tale, confused as to why Samantha was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. Until he realized his choice of words and groaned.

“Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted, I staked him with the hidden stake up my sleeve and continued with my demon fighting giving the girl some much needed leverage and she brilliantly took out her remaining attackers and then politely fainted in my arms."

"As I prepared to take her out of the cave, something happened that I did not expect. The primitive markings on the wall began to come off and formed into real people. They began to chant some type of ancient ritual at me. With my luck with that sort of thing I took up an offensive and tried to take one out with my crossbow but the bow disintegrated way before it reach it’s mark and I went down on my knees as a wave of power hit me in my gut and then covered my whole body. It was not painful in the least it was almost what I would call orgasmic,” Samantha raised an eyebrow at that comment and Xander continued his story.

"As the power encompassed and entered my body I began to understand the words of the ritual.” The one who sees will weal the power of his creator, that which was created from dust will create from the same, that which is in him will be modified and amplified. The creature has become the creator made in his image and in his likeness. Become whole chosen one who sees.”

"As the ritual ended, I stood and faced the beings and asked what they had done to me. The only response I received was from a regal looking elderly African gentleman. “We have restored that which was taken away and you are whole creature.”

“Okay, as my lovely Buffy would say, can you vague that up for me. What does that mean exactly?” I asked, puzzled.

The man just smiled and the group began to return to the walls of the cave, he looked into my very soul and spoke. “You will find out soon enough the power that is within you, explore and cherish your gift,” he turned to return to the wall with the rest of his companions.

“Wait, who are you people?” I asked.

He turned a blinding smile my way and answered. “Just call us the Wandjina,” he then flew back into the wall. Then there was a flash of light and I was standing outside with two bewildered slayers looking my way wondering how I had appeared out of a now none existent cave.

As Xander finished his tale, he noticed that he had an audience in the form of the entire Emerson family as well as Spike and Buffy.

“Wow man, that’s an amazing tale, what did he mean that which is in you will be modified and amplified? What is in you?” Sam came towards him and sat down beside him.

Xander laughed nervously, he didn’t want to open up those can of worms, this family surely thought they were strange enough despite their knowledge of the dark side. He was not going to introduce them to the weirdness of his hyena and soldier spirit, not yet at least. 

“That tale is for another time,” he smiled at Samantha and then turned to look at Buffy. “Buffy I think it’s time to break Samantha in for her first training session don’t you think?"

Buffy gave Samantha an evil smirk that made her more than a little nervous. “Oh I do believe it is about that time, SPIKE,” Buffy started to yell and then grinned sheepishly.

Spike held his ears and glared at the slayer. “Bloody hell women I’m right beside you.”

“Sorry, are you up to one of our old sparring sessions? I saw you fighting those vamps and even though you’re not a vampire anymore you held your own. Are you game?” She asked.

“Hell yeah I’m game slayer, it will be good to get back in the fray with my memories in tack,” Spike nearly bounce with enthusiasm at the thought of sparring with slayers again.

Buffy grabbed Spike and dragged him out she turned to Samantha. “Will meet you out back slayer.”

Samantha felt the urge to run for her life, she had seen firsthand what Buffy could do, and she had no inclination to go up against that. She looked at her family with puppy dog eyes and mouthed two words. “Help me.”

The whole family scrambled out of the kitchen leaving Samantha to fend for herself. She gawked at how fast they had left and turned to her watcher. “That’s family for you.”

“Come on I promise Buffy will be very gentle this being your first time and all,” Xander said as he snickered at the look she gave him.

~%~

Willow and Winifred sat and talked for hours. She had apologized for her outburst earlier saying that it was only because she missed her friends. Winifred then told her all that had gone down in the time that they had worked for W&H. 

She told her about Conner and how she had become Illyria and how Wesley had died, still no one knew what had happened to Angel no one had seen him die and just assumed that someone had dusted him when no one was looking.

Willow told her about the schools that they had built their search for all the slayers in the world and the constant demon fighting, she was in mid explanation of how they had come up with the funds for all of it when Fred did something she did not expect.

Winifred reached over, cupped Willow’s face, bent over, and kissed her deeply and passionately. Willow’s mind melted in a pile of goo as the shock of the kiss sent her into a frenzy. 

'Oh goddess!' Willow thought to herself as she instantly went wet and drenched her panties. She made no move to end the kiss, in fact she deepened it and added a little Willow tongue.

Winifred grabbed the back of Willow’s fiery red hair and came closer to her as the kiss took breath away. Her nipples hardened as Willow moaned into her mouth. Winifred grabbed Willow’s hand and cupped her own ass with it.

Soon Willow had just about enough of the teasing and was on top of Fred kissing her in a flurry of heated emotions and gently rubbed her breast. As things were about to go farther than the two ever expected a certain Emerson male walked in to tell them that they were missing a hell of a girl fight downstairs. Willow and Winifred jumped apart embarrassed at the interruption. 

“Oh my God, you’re… You two are lesbians,” Sam’s grin looked as if it would split his face in two as several fantasies of him in between the two of them ran through his mind. He got a very mischievous look upon his face. “Can I join you or are you two completely off the bottle,” he waggled his eyebrow at the two distraught women.

“Get out,” Willow said in a deep threatening voice that left no room for doubt about her intentions if he didn’t obey her command. Sam immediately turned walked out and closed the door for privacy and not because of Willow’s voice but because he noticed her eyes had turned completely black.

“Note to self never piss of a women that could destroy you with a thought,” Sam shivered and went back down stairs.

They sat looking at each other wondering where to go from there. “What I really wanted to know are you still seeing someone?” Winifred smirked and Willow laughed and reached over and whispered in her ear in the sexiest voice she could muster. “No I’m not little Texan. What are you going to do about it?”

Winifred groaned as the heat of Willow’s breath caressed her ear and she once again grabbed the back of Willow’s fiery red hair and forcefully pulled her down unto the bed and began to kiss and caress her entire body.

Willow yelped in surprise at the forcefulness of the little mousy beauty but all thoughts of Winifred Burkle being mousy left the building as she reached under Willow’s skirt and ripped the wet lacy panties from her body and then slowly sent Willow into a flood of orgasmic pleasure.

Willow pushed her back unto her back fully intending to return the favor When all hell broke loose and Xander ran upstairs completely ignoring their disarray to tell them that several demons and vamps were attacking and that Drusilla was leading them all.

Xander watched as Willow’s eyes and hair went black while Winifred’s went blue and the jokester in him could not help himself. "Okay this gives new meaning to the phrase turning Black and Blue you do know that ladies,” And they all filed out to go into another epic battle. 'Must be Tuesday.' Willow thought to herself.


	10. Death Comes Knocking

WARNING! Major character death, upped rating because of what I consider a gruesome death scene.

 

Death Comes Knocking

  


 

Willow burst out the house second only to Winifred. Even though she was only seconds behind her, Winifred had already made a path of bloody destruction in her wake ripping heads and tearing the hearts out of every vamp and demon she came in contact with. Willow shivered slightly at the easy ruthlessness in which Winifred Burkle killed her prey. If there was any doubt that she still had Illyria in her those doubts were shockingly assuaged at seeing her fight the enemy.

Knowing that Winifred would be more than fine she looked out across the yard and saw that Buffy was busy with her on entourage of vampires surrounding her. Buffy easily and vicariously took out the vamps that attacked with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. Flipping over several vamps, she stretched out like death from above and staked unsuspecting vampires. Samantha was at Buffy’s back and she went through vampires like a tornado. A vamp tried his hand at brute force and tried to manhandle Samantha thinking she was the weaker of the two. He paid for that mistake dearly as she broke his hold easily and swung the Ax with all her slayer strength and took his head. As his head hobbled across the yard, it still had the look of disbelief upon it.

Willow continued to scope the yard and noticed Spike being cornered by the enemy and could not find a way of escape. Willow let loose a fireball that easily consumed two of the vamps blocking Spikes path. Spike looked over to her with a raised eyebrow and nodded a thank you before he continued his fight. Neither one of them noticed Drusilla slowly making her way towards him with thoughts of resireing him like she had done her grand mum Darla.

She noticed Sam and Michael Emerson fighting bravely. What they lacked in power they made up for in speed and ingenuity. Not getting into hand-to-hand combat with the vamps but taking them out with nifty makeshift weapons. She quickly came over to assist when one vamp tried to take Sam from behind before she reached the two of them, Sam quickly and without turning around staked the vamp with the makeshift stake under his sleeve.

She laughed as he looked at her and shrugged. “Learned that move from the frog brothers,” Sam said smiling at her.

“Frog brothers? Please tell me they’re not actually life sized frogs?” Willow asked with a shiver.

Sam looked at her crazily. “Big scary dark haired, dark eyed lesbian witch that could take someone out with a thought and you’re afraid of frogs, go figure.”

Willow shrugged as she burnt a vamp from the inside out and Sam looked quite petrified. “Everyone has something that they fear Sam.”

“Yeah and you’re mine,” Sam said laughing nervously.

“Forgive my brother Willow he can be quite the idiot sometimes,” Michael exclaimed in exasperation to his brother’s lack of anything considered intelligence.

Willow noticed that Xander had stayed behind to watch over a very frightened Star. He was keeping her in the house or trying to as she was fighting to see that her family was okay.

Soon the enemy thinned and scattered, running for their lives. Buffy was quite upset that it had been excessively easy to get rid of the enemy.

“Well that was kind of anticlimactic don’t you think?” Buffy frowned.

“Speak for yourself gorgeous, I was fighting for my life there,” Sam said as he came up to her and tried to put an arm around her. She slapped it down and smirked at him.

Samantha looked around and her heart skipped a beat. That got Winifred's attention, what Sam asked next made her heart ache as well. “Hey everyone where is William?” Sam asked in a childlike voice.

Winifred looked frantically around the yard and noticed that Drusilla was missing also, and before anyone blinked, Winifred was giving chase in hopes of rescuing her friend the half-breed. She shook her head as the term of endearment that Illyria used for Spike seemed to be stuck in her brain. Buffy and Willow both went out in search of the ex vampire in hopes that it wasn’t too late, Sam followed the blond.

As everyone looked around for Spike, someone quickly came out of the shadows like a bat out of hell and changed Samantha Emerson’s life forever. 

Xander never made it out of the house completely; he was knocked unconscious as Star hurried out of the house to make sure her family was safe. As she came up on Michael she felt something wet and worm dripping down her neck and she reached up to touch it and came back with her own blood. For seconds that felt like several minutes all she heard was the sound of her own heartbeat drumming hard against her head her breathing becoming frantic as she felt the blood flow from her neck. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as someone’s screams registered inside of her shock. One scream that of horror and panic, the other of pure pain and sorrow.

At first Star thought the screams were coming from her until she realized that she couldn’t speak, she looked up from the blood on her hands and noticed her daughter screaming her name. Dammit why was everything going in slow motion, and why couldn't she hear her. She looked over to her beloved husband to notice the look of horror and complete pain on his face. Star began to cry as she looked at her husband chest where a long sword protruded from it. She followed the length of the sword from the tip to her husband’s chest to where it entered his back, then to the hilt where the hand that held it seemed to damn familiar.

Tear filled eyes slowly followed the length of the arm of her husband’s murderer. When she reached his face, her tears flowed freely and she tried to form the sound of his name but could only make guttural sounds as he grinned evilly at her. She could not hold on any longer as the deep wound on her neck let the issues of her blood run freely to ground and she collapsed to the ground giving in to the call of death. The last thing she heard as she died was the shrill laughter of the man that had ruined her life more than once and the cries of her daughter in sorrow.

David smiled at his handiwork as he watched Star die, he looked up and gave Samantha a sexy menacing smile as he whispered into a dying Michael’s ear. “Don’t worry Michael, I promise to take good care of your lovely daughter. Rest assured that I shall spend my days meticulously making her my own.”

Michael’s tears flowed as he looked into the horrified eyes of his daughter as she quickly made her way over to try to rescue her parents. She watched in horror as David finished the job by snapping her father’s neck and letting him drop to the ground. She focused her attention on trying to take out the vampire that she had seen in so many of her nightmares but he moved so fast and before she knew what the hell happened he had grabbed her by hair and swung her around and his mouth was dangerously close to her neck.

He laughed so deeply and evilly that she felt it deep within and it chilled her to the soul. “It’s not time for this my sweet, I have much to teach you before I make you mine.” He then licked her very sensuously across her neck and pushed her to the ground and disappeared into the shadows as Sam, Buffy and Willow returned not having found Spike, Drusilla or Winfred. They stopped dead in their tracks as they witness the deadly scene. Sam’s blood ran cold as he saw his brother and sister in law lying still and bloody on the ground. He stood momentarily stunned as he watched his niece hold her mother and father as she cried hysterically.

Sam came out of his stupor and walked shakily to his niece to comfort her. It felt like the longest walk of his life and he thought he was going to puke his guts out if he didn’t feel so empty at the moment. He finally reached Samantha and bent down to hold her and she buried her face into his chest and cried like the child that she was.

Buffy and Willow picked up an awakening Xander as they watched in sorrow what was left of the Emerson family. Things had decidedly turned for the worst; it began to rain as if God was trying to wash away the sorrow that flooded this place. However, the sorrow was so tangible that you could taste it and it would take a flood to begin to make a dent in it. Life for the Emerson’s had been turned upside down and inside out.

  


 


	11. Death's Fury

  


 

Samantha Emerson sat at the funeral numb, her feelings washed out and she did not know how she should act. Should she scream, should she cry, should she throw things? The numbness permeated her entire being and her mouth had a dryness that felt like someone had drained her of all the liquids in her body. The sun was almost blinding as if it didn’t get the memo or didn't care about her darkest hour and she watched the aligned caskets with a detached awareness.

It was like she was watching someone else’s life, she wasn’t’ really sitting here attending the funeral of both her parents. She vaguely heard the minister speaking or the psalmist singing and then the caskets started to lower into the ground. All of a sudden, her feelings shifted and the emotions rushed her so quickly that she felt that she would either throw up or pass out. This was it, her last goodbyes to her dear parents, her lifeline to sanity the two people that grounded her in this life.

She suddenly felt rabid; she couldn’t let her parents go like this. There had to be a way to save them or… or, for her to go with them. On the outside Samantha was like the quiet before the storm, ready to jump out of her skin or to jump into the grave with her parents. She was ready, willing and able to do the later part of her darker thoughts when someone grabbed her hand and tenderly but firmly held it to keep her still and she felt a peace and serenity wash over her that did not seem to be her own.

She looked to her left and looked deep into the eyes of Buffy Summers, felt the calming influence of Willow Rosenberg, and knew instantly that these women understood in the most intimate way her private pain. That’s when she let it all go and the tears began to flow. Her uncle Sam held her close to him and joined her in saying goodbye to his brother and sister in law.

~%~

David and Drusilla gloat, reveling in the mayhem that they created. David took extreme pleasure and delight in his thoughts of the moment. He smiled to himself as visions of destruction danced in his head. The slow torture and turning of Samantha Emerson would be the highlight of his immortal existence, to make Michael Emerson pay for the death of his family by taking away all that he found dear even in death.

Drusilla was in her own private little hellmouth, thinking of the resurrection of her most destructive childe. She had brilliantly escaped detection from that meddlesome blue fury and she had taken William, turned and buried him. She danced around giddily as she knew that her childe would rise with a blood lust and then they would slowly hunt down every slayer and kill them. A tall and ambitious order, but she knew that her Spike could do it, he had killed two slayers in his undead lifetime and she herself had one on her belt and together the three of them would set out to destroy the slayer line. 

As Drusilla’s ambitious endeavors seem to hit a crescendo, that’s when the mind numbing vision hit and she crumbled to the floor and balled herself into a fetal position as the pain invaded her. She screamed out and David looked upon her with a raised eyebrow wondering what the hell was going on.

“Death and hell are approaching and there is nowhere to run, nowhere we can hide. Destruction is upon us and it will tear us apart piece by piece. Death will swallow us whole and hell will sear our entrails and feed it to us. The pale rider has come to collect,” Drusilla wailed as she thrashed about.

David would have burst into laughter if it were not for the fact that he knew that Drusilla’s visions had a tendency of coming to pass. Still he was not one to back down from a confrontation and if death and hell came for him, well he would see to it that he took Samantha Emerson along for the ride.

~%~

Winifred Burkle sat at the grave site of the Emersons lost deep in her grief, the god king within her bewildered over the intense feeling of loss. Winifred had lost so much in her lifetime her own life not being the least of them. She wanted to go see her parents again to immerse herself in her childhood once again and forget about all the horrible things that had happened. However, she had learned that cave living never solved anything and she had to face everything and not bury it.

As she lay there grieve stricken at losing Spike once again the god king within her began to stir and become very anxious, something epic was about to happen and it had set Illyria’s knickers in a twist, she felt him. Illyria ran to her half-breed.

Spike lay peacefully beneath the grave at least on the outside on the inside a fight was raging within him. A soul that didn’t want to go quietly into that good night and the demon that tried to take a foothold fought for control. William had always been different when Drusilla sired him, there was always a trace of goodness within him before but the demon had always won out. That was until he had met a certain Slayer and her goodness had slowly rubbed off on him and made his goodness slowly come to the forefront. The demon had not liked that one bit and fought tooth and nail for dominance. The demon within made Spike do something unimaginable and he knew after that he had to go after his soul if he wanted to be a truly good man.

William would have none of the evilness again and he fought like a gladiator for that which was rightfully his. Damn it he had died a champion and gained his Shanshu, he’d be damn if he let a demon walking around with his face diminish what he had fought to become, a good man.

The body began to quake from the force of the fight within, Spike with all his platinum blondness lay buried in his duster his body convulsing as the demon and the soul fought. His skin glowed and he began to scream as he awakened his eyes fire red not like he had been drinking but his eyes were actual pools of fire.

He looked around frantically at his final resting place and screamed again, full of fury he began to tear at his casket. He punched the top of the casket obliterating it causing debris and dirt to rain down upon him he began to tunnel his way out of his own grave for the second time in his unlife, as he did so he could vaguely hear someone calling his name and digging their way to him.

Winifred arrived within seconds and she stood stunned as she clearly heard the screams of her friend, she allowed Illyria to come to the forefront and she began to dig her way to Spike. Forgetting in all the chaos that it was broad daylight, she met him halfway. His hand was protruding from the dirt and she grabbed it lifting him effortlessly from his burial place and then she realize a little too late that the sun was shining brightly upon his glowing skin and she frantically tried to cover him.

Spike tried to hide himself under his duster as the warmth of the sun beat down upon him and then he realized he wasn’t burning or catching on fire. He was bathing in the midday sun and he wasn’t burning alive or undead he should say.

He stretched and looked up and smiled as the sun caressed his skin. The one thing in his unlife that he had missed when Drusilla had sired him the first time was the caress of the sun’s heat upon his skin. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed upon his friend and she cocked her head.

“Half-breed your eyes are on fire,” Illyria said in wonderment. “You smell different also, not like a regular vampire, stronger more power in you and you retain your soul. How is that possible?”

“That’s because his not a regular vampire, he’s a day-walker,” Someone said behind them.

~%~

Nightfall

A quiet fell upon the cemetery that was quite deafening. It was like all of the animals and insects for that matter had left town in hopes of dodging something foreboding. Quiet permeated and darkness seemed to seep and crawl as if it was alive and looking for someone or something to molest. That’s when one dark creature spoke within the foreboding darkness.

“Caw!” the crow squawked as it flew through the air to its destination. “Caw,” it landed on the head stone and its head twittered around in anticipation as it waited for its charge.

The ground was troubled as the dirt began to pucker as if it was ready to give birth to something. A lone hand freed itself from its dirt nap; the other hand followed and immediately helped the rest of the body unearth itself.

He frantically looked around like a wild animal, trying to find out where he was as flashes of his life flashed before him and the pain of it was overbearing. His knees buckled and he screamed out as he began to relive his death and the death of his wife. Every thought, every pain, all of the agony and fear was almost tangible. He gaged his surroundings and found the crow sitting on a headstone, it was as if he could see everything through the birds eyes and vice versa and he saw that she was still in danger. He looked down at the headstone and read it.

~Michael Emerson~ 

~Loving husband, father and brother~ 

~Rest in peace~

He knew what he had to do.

  


 


	12. The Final Hour

Samantha sat on her bed staring off into space as she thought numbly on the tragic turn her life had made. She had gotten little to no sleep last night, Buffy and Willow wanted to sleep in her room last night but she had refused them. She wanted to be alone with her dark thoughts without having to explain what she was feeling. There would be enough counseling to go around for her in the near future and she just wanted this night to herself. 

Her Uncle Sam had finished the last of their family business and packing. With no bites on the house as of yet, they had to set things up where they could leave it in the hands of the realtors. If things finally went their way, they would soon have a good piece of money to start a new life in Cleveland. Samantha sighed as she sat on her bed with mixed emotions as she thought on that. She really didn’t want to leave the only home she knew without her parents. Yet there were too many memories here that would slowly drive her insane if she stayed. Plus, if the connection that she and Buffy had as slayers was any indication of her new life, she looked forward to the support of her sister slayers. She would certainly need it.

When she settled emotionally, she would see about hunting down the bastard that brutally murdered her parents and making him pay for destroying her and her Uncle Sam’s world. Samantha froze as she heard the shrill cry of a crow at her window. She turned to see the black creature sitting on her windowsill staring at her. She stood and walked up to the window thinking that the bird would fly off in fear of her advancement towards it. When the crow didn’t move it sent a chill up her spine and she stopped for a moment to scrutinize the bird.

“Caw,” the bird shrieked making Samantha jump.

Samantha went and opened her window to shoo the bird away. When she did the bird flew in and crouched on the landing of her bedroom door. She looked at the eerily calm bird perched on her bedroom door wondering why she wasn’t in the least bit frightened. She smiled as she thought of the words of one of her favorite poets.

“Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more. 

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore.  
"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,  
Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore-  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." 

“Caw,” the bird called out in agreement to her words and she burst out laughing. That's when she saw from the corner of her eye another dark creature perched on the roof of her neighbor’s home. Eyes widened in fear she turned slowly and locked eyes with a man that she found eerily familiar. ‘Couldn’t be,’ she thought to herself. 

“Dad?” Samantha called out in a quiet childlike voice. Samantha ducked and covered her face as the bird suddenly flew out of her window and into the night. When she regained her composure and glanced at the roof of her neighbor’s house once again, the man she thought was her father was gone.

She teared up in consternation and rubbed her hands through her hair as she went to plop down on her bed again. “Great, now I’m hallucinating about my father perched on rooftops like batman! That can’t be good,” she lay there for several minutes closing her eyes and taking a deep breath trying to calm her warring emotions. She shook it off and stood, mind set on trying to start a new life.

Samantha picked up the last of her packed bags and headed out of her room. Running into her uncle along the way, they locked eyes with each other and knew instantly that their thoughts were along the same lines. They smiled at each other and silently made a pack. Sam had an extra thought of calling on some old friends to help them with that.

They would be leaving Santa Carla for good tomorrow with their new found friends, but Sam wanted to make sure enemies got their just desserts. He definitely didn’t want that bastard following them in their new life; it would be too much for his niece. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe; he had failed miserably with Michael and Star. He’d be damned if he let that fate fall on his favorite niece. He intertwined his hand with Samantha’s and they went downstairs together to face their friends and their fears.

Xander, Buffy and Willow watched as Sam and Samantha finally came down stairs with sad haunted eyes. They hadn’t intended this family to go through such a tragedy; it was enough for them to deal with the supernatural world. The death of parents and siblings was a bit too much and Buffy for one felt sick to her stomach that Samantha was forced to be strong so soon after the death of not just one but both of her parents.

She knew what it felt like to lose that support as the tears fell down her eyes for the young girl in front of her. As Samantha reached her she took the girl in her arms and held her in not only human support but as a sister slayer as well.

Willow joined in the hug and tapped into her powers, putting a calming force over the girl that she had quickly grown to like. The last thing she wanted was for this innocent girl to go down a path that she had when she lost her beloved Tara. That was something that no teenage girl needed to experience, a dark vengeance that would consume you and those close to you.

Xander watched his new charge and her uncle closely, seeing things that neither Willow nor Buffy could see. He knew without any doubt that these two had decided on path of vengeance, one sooner than the other had. He took Sam outside to speak with him privately being careful not to disturb the girls or the moment of comfort.

“Sam before you plan to go off have cocked in search of the bastard that killed your family, remember you’re niece and how it would make her feel if she lost you to,” Xander said as he put a gentle hand on Sam Emerson’s shoulder.

Sam shrugged Xander’s hand off in anger, looking him straight in the eye. He was not going to back down from his decision to hunt David down and gut him and anyone else that had a hand in his family’s demise. “You don’t know what you’re talking about; I have been fighting and hunting vampires since I was a teenager. I know what I’m doing and do not intend on failing.”

Xander sighed, he knew it would be a hard to get Sam to back out of his plans, but he knew he had to succeed so Sam didn’t leave his slayer without blood family. “Listen please Sam, we have a whole army of slayers in Cleveland. If you wait so we could plan a solid defense so we can take the bastard that killed your family down. Wait so you could have someone watch your back from all sides. If you won’t do it for your own safety, please I beg you man think of your niece in all this,” Xander pleaded to the man’s since of family and how he felt about Samantha.

Sam’s anger subsided somewhat, it would really help if he had support from those who were trained professionally in the supernatural. The Frog brothers were well and good, but the last time they had worked together, the plan wasn't as solid as they'd hoped it would be. If not for his grandfather, his family would be dead or worse a long time ago. He nodded and gave in to Xander’s logic; he would wait for backup from the council but not for long.

~&~

  


 

Spike turned to find a big black man standing behind them with a leather coat on that made him envious. He could plainly see that this man’s get up hid many terrible weapons and he watched him cautiously for any signs of malevolence. He stepped in front of Winifred to protect her from the man that he could clearly feel was a vampire. That was a mistake as the god king within Winifred growled in annoyance, letting him know that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

He glanced at her in apology and focused his attention back unto the menacing man before them. “Who the bloody hell are you?” Spike scowled still feeling upset that he had to crawl out of his grave… AGAIN!

The man simply glowered, which made him look that much more dangerous. “My name is Blade; I am a daywalker like you. The question is however will I have to kill you like all the other bloodsuckers out to treat humans like so much cattle, or are you an ally?” Blade pulled out a long beautiful sword that Spike couldn’t help but admire. He once again gazed at the man jealously. It was not that Spike ever needed or wanted a weapon of any sort, his cunning and prowess had always been enough. However, the man in front of him just looked so damn cool and well equipped.

Spike held up a hand in surrender, he knew a champion when he saw one. “Its okay mate, we’re on the same side here.”

“First of all I am not your mate, second you being on my side remains to be seen,” Blade scowled as he put his sword away not once taking his eyes off the two in front of him.  
“A seer told me of your birth, she was particularly vague about it and I thought I was here to see about a newborn. Not some damn ex vampire that was resired and climbing from his grave.”

“Sorry to disappoint bro,” Spike smiled mockingly as the scowl deepened on Blade’s features.

Blade walked closer to give Spike a lesson in respect. He swung out quickly expecting to hit his target and send him to his knees without them even realizing what was coming. What he got instead was an angry blue chick almost crushing the bones in his hand. She moved around with a speed that he couldn’t follow. She grabbed him by the neck and tossed him across the cemetery. Fortunately, he adjusted his trajectory quickly and barely landed on his feet; he looked up and growled at the women who had tossed him like so much garbage.

He stood and quickly unsheathed his sword and ran towards her more than ready to take her head off. He faked left and then right swinging his sword in a way that would have taking any normal person or vampire for that matter head off. He watched her bend backwards as if she had no backbone at all, dodging his assault as if it were nothing. Illyria turned before he finished his move and gave him a swift kick in the ass sending him sprawling onto the grass. He went into a tucking roll and spun around to face them for another attack.

Before he could, Illyria was on top of him baring her teeth in annoyance. “Stand down half breed, we do not wish to attack you. We have other things to attend to, but if you force my hand, I shall be forced to put you down. Illyria looked ready to strike the killing blow at any time but hesitated as a certain human conscience forced her violent tendencies down.

Her blue tinted skin slowly crawled away and she looked once again like the non-threatening woman that she shared existence with. Winifred Burkle looked down at the intimidating vampire and smiled; Blade softened at the gesture and ceased his resistance somewhat.

“Sorry about that, but you were being a bit rude attacking us without provocation,” Winifred said as she detached herself from the bewildered daywalker and dusted herself off. “Now if you’re done assaulting us, would you mind explaining what a daywalker is and why Spike is one now?” Spike shook his head in agreement.

Blade sighed; this was all he had come here to do in the first place. However, he had let his temper, as always get the better of him. He really needed to work on that. Whistler had tried for so many years to instill temperance into him but he still had a long way to go.

Blade sat up and told them the tale of the daywalker and his fight against the pure bloods. Spike and Winifred listened intently, riveted to his every word. Well Winifred was at least, Spike wondered why the hell things like this seemed to happen to him.  
When Blade finished his tale, he offered to train Spike and fill him in on what to expect out of his new status as daywalker. 

Spike shook his head in disgust. “I don’t need a bloody babysitter mate. I’ve been a vampire before, I know what to expect. Well everything but being able to walk in the sunlight without a bloody ring, that’s knew, but I think I can deal with that. Anything else I’ll improvise.”

Winifred and Spike turned to go find Drusilla before she could do anymore damage. Blade followed knowing the arrogant vampire would need his assistance all too soon. When they found Drusilla, it was in a state that neither of them expected.

~&~

The vampire gang that David and Drusilla had hired had run for their lives, well the ones that still had their unlife. The tables had turned and the slayer, witch and some blue chick had handed them their asses in quick fashion. The hired vamps quickly found out that their boss was only using them as bait and distraction for his own agenda. The vamps left alive tucked tail and ran not looking back.

The twelve left had made a nest in a cemetery as far away from the Emerson home as possible. The injured were licking their wounds and sulking at their misfortune, thinking that they had gotten away. They were mistaken.

“Caw,” All the wounded vampires looked up in fright at the piercing call of the bird in their mist. Where did that come from? They all thought at once. No one had notice the creepy black bird fly in and now it sat in their mist staring at them like death warmed over.

“Get that damn bird out of here before it gives away our location!” said the vamp that had so politely taken up a leadership role.

Three vamps jumped up and tried to get the bird and wring its neck. It flew away before they could reach it, pecking one vamp in the eye for his effort.

“Now it’s not nice to attack your guest when you went through all the trouble to invite us,” Someone said in the darkness.

The vampires all scrambled, looking around for the person behind the voice. Not a one had sensed anyone enter the nest and that had every vamp on edge in a matter of seconds.

“Be still!” the lead vamp screamed at his minions and they all stopped in their tracks and looked at him. He slowly looked around the nest trying to ascertain the location of the intruder. He noticed the pale face of death out the corner of his eye and he stilled himself.

Turning slowly trying to swallow his fear he looked into the darkness. “Who the fuck are you?” he growled out.

“The flame in the midst of a field of hay,” Michael came out of the shadows lighter in hand and joker smile on his lips.

“Boss I smell gasoline,” said one of the minions and all eyes went wide at the implications of that.

“Flame on,” Michael tossed the lighter as all the vamps scrambled to catch it before it hit the ground doused with gasoline. They missed and bumped heads as the lighter met the ground setting it afire along with the vamps surrounding the area.

Michael watched in amusement as several vamps tried to accost him. Michael slid to the left as one minion tried to tackle him from behind. He grabbed it forcefully by the hair and kneed it in the face before staking it and tossing him away while stabbing another in the throat. The fire blazed brilliantly around them as the fight went on. One lone dark creature taking down his enemy without fear or reprieve, his strength and power coming from something none of his enemies knew of.

A vamp got in a lucky shot and stabbed Michael in the heart. He went down with a growl as his attacker smiled in triumph. The smile was wiped from his face as Michael began to laugh insanely and pulled the knife from his heart and took the vamps head off with it.

“Caw,” Michael’s soul sharer reminded him that he had other work to do and that he shouldn’t dawdle. He made quick work of his enemies and watched as the fire burnt away the filth. It was time to put down the big dogs.

  


 

~&~

Drusilla secretly separated from her knew ally, his obsession with Samantha Emerson was going to get him killed. Death and hell were now on their heels and he seemed to be less than concerned about that fact. One thing you could say about Dru she knew when to tuck tail and run, that’s one reason she stayed alive so long, she always stayed one step ahead of her enemies. Her visions had gone all wonky within seconds, one minute the stars were bright and full of beautiful eviscerations and then it all went black and cold and she could not see her future. She saw the man with the white face and red lips and a very ominous crow on his shoulders. At first, she thought it was a clown and she got happy, she adored evil clowns. Then a chill went down her undead spine as she felt a dark judgment coming her way. 

She froze mid flight as she heard a creature that would seal her fate. “Caw,” Drusilla turned in wide-eyed amazement and stared at the little black as night fowl that promised death. She backed up in fear hoping that she had time to escape before the hand of justice came down upon her. She stopped in fear as something pasted white with hints of red caught her peripheral vampiric vision. When she turned her head to see, there was nothing there but her sense of foreboding. Then someone spoke in the darkness.

“It's Death again – He's always there –  
Watching, waiting – e'er the stare!  
Every time I look behind  
Or reach to pull the window blind,  
I catch a glimpse of grubby hood –  
A little clue to where he stood;  
The glint of light that caught the scythe.  
Perhaps if I could pay a tithe…  
But O! no use, he'll never go.  
The adamant phantom; don't you know  
He will but wait until it's time  
For me to hear His fateful chime? –  
The toll that claims my destiny,  
To Hail: 'You're next, it has to be…”

Michael jumped down from heaven and landed inches in front of a crazed Drusilla and smiled wickedly at her. “You’ve been a bad girl Drusilla. Didn’t your daddy ever teach you to fear the reaper?”

Drusilla cackled hysterically, she was both scared and fascinated at the same time. She never really feared death to a worthy adversary, in fact something within her craved it. However, tonight standing before this creature of vengeance, he seemed to promise something more sinister than death.

She shook as she tried to back up from impending doom as the man stalked her. “What’s the matter Drusilla?” he looked disappointed by her quietness.

“The dead told me that you are far more of a chatty Kathy. Crow got your tongue?” he picked up Miss Edith and she squealed in fear for her doll.

He rolled his eyes at her and sighed. “It’s only a doll, Drusilla Carpentier, you should know that there are things far more precious than your collection of dolls, you helped my enemy in taking some of those things away from me.”

He rushed her and grabbed her by her hair and clasped her face in his hands, covering her whole face, his hands in a claw like formation. “Let’s see if we can get your priorities straight.”

Drusilla’s body quaked as she locked eyes with her predator. A pain like none other tore through her, visions of the horrors she’d done in her undead life flashed in her mind and for the first time she felt a devastating remorse. So much so, that she began to gnash her teeth and pull at her hair. A shrill scream ripped from her throat that would make anyone that heard it blood grow cold. Michael walked away from her leaving Drusilla in psychotic disarray. Before he disappeared into the night, he turned to her one last time.

“Sometimes death is a mercy,” he paused and gazed at her long and hard as she writhed violently on the cold ground, trying to decide whether he should leave her this way. He straightened as flashes of his wife with her throat slit plagued his memories. “I’m not feeling particularly merciful at the moment,” he left Drusilla to harm herself violently in her maddened state of mind. He had a nemesis to perform his own brand of justice on.

 

 

 

Coming soon Michael/David showdown.

Drusilla's last name of Carpentier I used with permission from the brilliant fanfic writer DeepBlueJoy and her story [ How Drusilla Got Her Soul Back.](/Story-17764%201/DeepBlueJoy+How+Drusilla+Got+Her+Soul+Back.htm)

Edgar Allan Poe  
The Raven [First published in 1845] [This version of the poem is from the Richmond Semi-Weekly Examiner, September 25, 1849. It's generally accepted as the final version authorized by Poe. Earlier and later versions had some minor differences. Source]  
See the Versions of The Raven page. 

Death Poem by Mark R Slaughter. Copyright © Mark R Slaughter 2009


	13. The Enemy Without

David watched the house, patiently and silently waiting for the right moment. Gravity not a matter of concern for him he listened intently from the darkness of the sky. The somber quietness of the house, the stillness of the grieving souls inside made him rejoice in their despair. He knew the predator that so longed for his demise, the custodian of death waited in the wings to pounce upon him. He’d have to prepare a fitting welcome for vengeance when it came for him. His vampiric features took on a grim smile as he watched his prize bolt from the safety of her home.

*~*

Samantha knew she shouldn’t leave the safety of her home but she couldn’t take it anymore. Feeling wholly smothered by the over protectiveness of not only her uncle but also her watcher, her sister slayer and the witch. She had left the house secretly to get some air; she was suffocating because they would not let her have one moment’s peace. Samantha walked briskly away from the house only slowing down when she knew none of them had noticed her leave or followed her, which was a miracle in itself, cause they nearly never left her alone. There had always been one of them hovering over her watching and waiting for her to have a psychotic break. 

Either her Uncle Sam was asking her how she was doing, or Buffy would be watching just out of sight trying not to be seen and failing miserably. She found that comical considering Buffy was a slayer and was supposed to be stealth girl. Willow would try to comfort her but would only end up babbling incessantly and turning red from embarrassment because of it. Her watcher was the worst watching her in a way that made her feel like he was looking through her very soul and deciphering her deepest thoughts and feelings. She could tell that he wanted to come and say something but thought better of it as if he knew she needed time for herself. She’d rather have him come and say something and not just sit there and stare at her knowingly; it was giving her the creeps. She would have to talk to him about that later.

She laughed aloud as she thought of the days gone by and her army of protectors and their covert ways. They meant well and she knew they knew what she was going through, having gone through it and going through it themselves. She’d sadly learned through Willow that Buffy had lost her mother to an aneurysm years ago and how tough it was for her to get through that, her watcher had lost the love of his life in a fight they all participated in to save the world. Poor Willow tearfully recapped how she lost her lover to a bullet meant for her best friend. It had made her feel somewhat better knowing that she had someone to talk to about her grief but only briefly as she realized that she would have to figure out how to get through her own grief and make it with her sanity intake from day to day.

She glanced back at her home smiling sadly, as she put more distance between it and herself. Samantha sighed; soon this would not be her home anymore. She would be venturing out of the familiar and making new friends and starting a new life without her beloved parents. She stopped abruptly as the tears started to flow from her eyes and her breath caught painfully in her throat. She tried to catch her breath but couldn’t, her heart ached so bad that she felt she was having a heart attack. Samantha bent over crying violently, she could barely see straight from the tears that flowed faster than she could wipe them away.

Hands on her knees and back bent she dry heaved violently from the maddening emotions that ripped their way through her. She could no longer pay attention to her surroundings as she yelled out in pain, she tried to sit down on the hard concrete and wrap her arms around herself for comfort but her body wouldn’t let her. It was as if her body was stuck there in its own grief stricken pose and would stay there so that the painter of life could catch her in all her anguish and suffering. All of her senses were dull from the sudden overload of released emotion that she didn’t notice her stalker until it was too late.

Overly strong hands gripped her from behind and before she could react, a needle went through her neck and warm liquid filled her veins quickly. She struggled against her captor only for his vice like grip to tighten around her waist and neck. She gasped in horror as he began to grind against her backside seductively and hot breath caressed her ear. She could feel his rising manhood as he began to enjoy the feel of her body making her struggle even more.

“Shhh, my love, the struggle will be over soon,” David licked her ear and she shivered in revulsion. “Did you know that my father was a watcher? I think that’s why my master choice me as his son, to have inside information on slayers. Before I was turned, my father taught me a lot about the counsil and slayers in hopes that I would one day become a watcher and have a slayer of my own. Well I guess I’ll achieve the later part of his dreams for me,” he laughed evilly, sending a chill through Samantha’s soul as she began to feel weak as a lamb. 

David caressed her hair as he continued talking to her. “Did you’re new found friends tell you of the ritual that every slayer goes through on their 18th birthday. I think it’s very ingenious if not a little sinister and heartless. I’ve only heard of two slayers that survived the test. One is inside your house at this very moment and the other well she survived only to die by the hands a platinum blonde vampire a year later. I believe you know him as your pool boy.”

Samantha tried to pry his filthy hands off her but it was no use, she had not felt this weak since before her dreams started. She gasped for air futilely as he tightened his grip around her throat and began to squeeze the much-needed air from it making her light headed.

“It’s no use Samantha,” he said her name in a way that made her skin crawl and made her want to take a hot scawling shower with bleach. “The drug has taken affect and your test has begun. I know you’re a little young yet but I felt you could handle it.” He began to rub his face against hers affectionately. “Although I have to tell you by the time this is over you will fully be mine.” He growled and tightened his grip and flew off into the night with his slayer.

Sam stepped outside calling out Samantha’s name. He had become frantic when he couldn’t find her anywhere in the house. “Samantha!” he yelled, no answer.

He ran back into the house to inform the trio of her absence all the while kicking himself for not watching her more closely. He ran into Xander and Buffy first.

"Samantha’s missing I can’t find her anywhere!” hot tears began to form in his eyes and he had to blink them back. He would stay strong for this and not break down; he would find his niece the only family he had left.

“What!” Buffy and Xander said in unison. “No we just left her roaming around in the kitchen a moment ago; we decided to give her a break from the constant attention we were giving her.” Buffy said incredulously.

“Well I guess she took that as an opportunity to escape, because she’s not here now.” Xander said angry that he had slipped up and let Samantha out of his sight. He was supposed to be her watcher; now because of his stupidity he may have lost his first slayer in record time.

“Shit!” Sam began to pace back and forth. “We have to find her, David may still want to finish what he started, I can’t let that happen,” he walked over to the phone and began dialing a familiar number as Buffy ran out of the house in search of her charge.

~&~

Spike, Winifred and Blade all ran into Drusilla’s new hideout and stopped in their tracks. Drusilla lay on the cold concrete floor bleeding and crying in her own vomit.

“Oh my God!” Winifred cried out in sympathy for the vampire that lay there. “What the hell happened to her?”

Spike gazed upon his twice sire in disbelief. He walked over to her slowly and she growled ferally as he approached her prone form. He stopped in his tracks.

“Dru?” She jerked violently and began to whimper and crawl away in recognition of his voice. She pinned herself into a corner and started to pull violently at her hair and claw at her skin ripping it to shreds and bringing droplets of blood away with her fingernails. 

Spike ran to her and grabbed her hands trying to stop her from harming herself but she was maddeningly strong and she punched him and sent him sprawling across the cold floor. Illyria growled ready to attack the pathetic vampiress for hurting her daywalker but Spike yelled out for her to stop. Blade just watched in exasperation wondering why they didn’t just put the bitch out of her misery, she was only a soulless vampire.

Spike picked himself up and slowly moved towards Drusilla once again. “Drusilla, it’s me I’m not going to hurt you,” he watched as she tried to back her way further into the corner, so much so that she was causing little cracks to form on the walls from the strength of her force. Winifred looked around anxiously; there were patches of Drusilla’s hair and skin all along the factory floor her blood splattered everywhere from her own hands. What could have happened to make her do this to herself?

She looked up in time to see Spike grab a frantic and crazed Drusilla and forcefully put her in his lap, restraining her hands as they tried to lash out at him. “It’s all right Dru, I’m here, I’ll take care of it,” he grimaced at her strength; he had to pin her to him as she struggled for freedom. She growled and squirmed and tried to bite as Spike held her firmly. She fought for release for several long minutes before she gave up and wailed in despair, the sound of it tearing Spike’s and Winifred’s heart apart.

Illyria and Blade on the other hand were more than a little irritated and bored with the whole played out scene and while Illyria had Winifred to keep her in check and keep her from doing or saying something stupid. Blade didn’t have that luxury and he put his foot in his mouth and tried something he should not have.

“I have had enough of this, you did come here to kill the bitch for what she’s done, get it over with so we can move on. Or if you’re too sentimental to do it yourself, I’ll do it for you,” Blade unsheathed his sword and made his way toward Spike and Drusilla,” before he knew what happened he was pinned to the opposite wall with his legs dangling in the air struggling to free himself.

He looked below him expecting to see the blue chick again but to his surprise he was looking into the flaming eyes of a pissed of platinum blonde daywalker in game face no less. “If you even think about touching my sire again I will rip off your head and shit down your neck, comprende bro,” Spike growled in a low and menacing voice.

“If you bothered to get your head out of your ass for just one moment you would realize the reason she’s in this state is because someone shoved her soul back into her body, violently I might add.” Blade looked a little shocked but didn’t back down, he viciously snapped the sides of Spikes head making the vampire drop him and Blade kicked him across the room.

“I’ve told you I’m not your bro,” he growled out but made no more threatening moves toward Drusilla or Spike.

Illyria rolled her eyes at the warring boys as they glared at one another from across the room. “If you do not wish to take your vengeance, maybe we should return to your nest.”

Spike came out of his stare fest and blinked at Illyria in confusion. “My nest?”

“Yes, the red witch may be able to help her with her problem,” Illyria stated with a frown wondering why she would even care to bring up a possible solution. Then she remembered her shell and groaned inwardly.

Spike smiled in spite of the situation and turned towards Drusilla having to knock her cold as she began to fight again. He put Dru over his shoulder and began to walk out of the abandoned factory only stopping to address Illyria. 

“The Scoobies are not my nest and please for the love of all that is holy please don’t say that in front of them. As a matter a fact maybe you should allow Winifred to hold the reigns when you address them, just to avoid any further complications,” Spike smirked and walked out not waiting for his shadows to follow.


	14. Friends & Enemies

 

A young man sat alone on a plane back to hell contemplating his life and his choices. He’d never formed any lasting relationships male or female, hell he’d never even tried. How could he with the life he had led, with the damning baggage that he carried. The only friends he acquired were because they had taken the first steps to befriend him. The couple had practically forced their way into his life saying no one should be left to their own devices in a place as lonely and cold as the Barrow. Stella and Eben wouldn’t take no for an answer when it came to looking after the townsfolk. No one left behind Eben would always tell him when he would get in one of his stubborn stay the hell away from me moods.

The young couple knew he had gone through something horrific in his life, Eben tried to talk to him about it through the years but he would always avoid the subject like the plague. Damn it he couldn’t even see a psychologist for the shit he had been through, what a conversation that would be. ‘Hey doc, me and my surrogate sister spent most of my childhood as part vampire before her lover rescued us,’ He snorted in laughter as he thought on that for the umpteenth time as visions of strait jackets danced in his head.

He hadn’t talked to Star in years, granted he spent the rest of his childhood in her care. He even helped babysit Samantha and became close with his niece. Nevertheless, as time went on and the vamps never seemed to dwindle fast enough for his taste he couldn’t handle living in Santa Carla any more; it was slowly driving him insane. He made a clear decision to get as far away from this hellhole as he possibly could. He begged Star to come with him but she refused him repeatedly. That’s how he ended up in the middle of an Alaskan nowhere trying to make a life for himself, depressed and angry with a family he felt had abandoned him. 

It was all going good, with him only having his biggest bouts of depression during the thirty days of night this place had to endure. On those days, he sat alone in his home with his 45 caliber Stoeger Cougar 8045f pistol in his lap contemplating terrible things all the while ready for any creature of the night that might try to complicate his life even further. He didn’t even know if they even existed way out here, he hadn’t come across one in all his years living here. Every year he would go through his two-week ritual in the Barrow, as he would call it. 

He had changed his changed his name to Lance because he would beat the living fuck out of any man that even dared to call him laddie. He hated that fucking name. He’d slowly day by day unpack everything that he would need for the night shift as he would call it, Gathering his 8-round 2 high capacity magazines for his Stoeger Cougar, setting his blak-ray ultraviolet lamps with spot bulb in strategic spots within and without his home, just as an afterthought. He would sit in his favorite chair set in a place where he could see all entry points and escape routes, wondering each year whether he would be using his gun on himself or an enemy. Eben seemed to have a six sense about his moods and would always come to visit and eventually drag him out of the house to help him set things up for the safety of the town.

It happened every year; he could count on Eben like clockwork. That was until Stella started acting strange, she started to avoid people all together. Stories surfaced of how she had become impossibly strong and had accidently flipped a snowplow over. Lance had laughed it off in disbelief until he had seen it with his own eyes.

He was in the local bar trying to wash away his latest bought of unwanted memories under loads and loads of rum. The bartender was trying to talk him out of drinking more rum, apparently he was a mean rum drunk according to the townsfolk. He was still on probation for beating some Scottish guy for calling him laddie. 

As he sat listening to the bartender as he pleaded with him he noticed some creepy Alaskan tourist obnoxiously hitting on an irritated Stella. She politely turned his advances down when he drunkenly got up and started to grope her as she tried to leave. Lance started to get up to punch the asshole out when Stella beat him to it, knocking him clear across the room in the process. Lance looked at Stella in amazement as the bar went deadly quiet. She looked at him in horror not believing what she had done, the fear in her eyes increased tenfold as she realized every eye in the bar was fixated on her. She ran from the bar and Lance tried to catch her but by the time he reached the door, Stella was long gone. 

The stories surrounding Stella didn’t let up they only became more outlandish in the telling of them, to the point that Stella felt she had to leave the Barrow. A heartbroken Eben thought it was because she didn’t want children in a place like this, Lance knew something a lot more complicated than that was going on. Especially when he had overheard her talking to some British guy about destiny and her calling, he rolled his eyes expecting her to give the idiot a piece of her mind. When she left the next morning without telling Eben or anyone else, he wondered what the hell she was thinking.

As the 30 days of night grew closer, he began his yearly ritual when he got an unexpected phone call from someone he hadn’t heard from in years. As he listened to the person on the line he began to pale, then he balled his fist as his anger grew to the point where his nails dug in viciously drawing and dripping blood from the palms of his hand and unto the floor. Star was dead and that bastard David had murdered her. He quickly booked the next flight out of Barrow Alaska, what was left of his family needed him. He couldn’t possibly have known that when he returned Eben would be dead and Stella would share a hell of a story that would have them walk a dangerous common ground.


	15. This is the end, my only friend the end.

“Hickory Dickory, Doc,” Michael stalked into David’s new lair with his arms outstretched. He didn’t glance to his right or left or even behind him for his enemies. His death companion taking care for the sight around him, he saw everything through the corvid’s dark and foreboding eyes. Strutting as he went, he glanced up to where the bird had caught sight of his daughter sleeping somewhat peacefully in a sheer draped four poster bed. Michael growled menacingly as his thought went to the night he had come to save Star all those years ago. Vampires and their damn predictability, it made them such easy prey.

He caught sight of a shadow in the corner of the Ravens eyes and smirked evilly. “The mouse ran up the clock,” Suddenly Michael was surrounded and attacked from all sides. This new development would have given any normal man a cause for worry, but Michael was no normal man. Ever since he had crawled out of his own grave Michael had been immersed in the supernatural, hell he was the supernatural. He began to take out his enemy with a brutal ease, one by one then two by two they fell like flies under a swatter. Soon there was nothing left bust dust and quiet.

“Caw,” his attendant called to him as she saw David hovering over Samantha. Michaels eyes narrowed and he took one leap up into the upper lodgings of David’s lair landing only a few feet away from his daughter and her captor.

 

[](http://photobucket.com/)

 

“The Clock struck one,” If any man understood the man of Death that stood there gazing at his daughter and drinking in her features, they would have known that he had effectually told his enemy that his time on this earth had just run out. He looked through David as if he were judging his very soul if he only had such a thing.

David smirked at how easy it was to lure death’s clown into this trap. He expected so much more from his nemesis. “Hello Michael, Welcome to your daughters coming out party.”

Michael glanced at his daughters red mouth and realized that David had been feeding her his blood. He stepped forward as if to finish David off when David with all the speed of his vampiric legacy pulled out a Ruger SP101 22 and pulled the trigger. The crow fell as if dead to the ground and so did Michael Emerson. 

Michael gasped in pain for the for time since he had risen from his grave.  
David’s deep guttural and menacing laughter rang in his ears as he watched him walk over and grip his face to make him look up at him. “I’m quite disappointed, I didn’t expect you to make this easy,” David’s eyes glazed over as if he were daydreaming of days gone by.

“Did you know that Watchers have a tendency to talk too much, they did and my father was no exception. He did love of hearing the sound of his own voice, he did of course have a ready and extensive knowledge of all kinds of mythos and folklore. I’m glad I listened intently to my pretentious father on these things if not anything else that came out of his weak condescending mouth,” He let go of Michaels face and walked off into the shadows to retrieve Samantha’s present that would usher her fully into the darkness in her. He returned dragging a scared little girl whom he had tied and gagged.

“You can die now knowing that your daughter will be forever mine. First I think I’ll have her kill of the rest of your annoying little family. Starting with that ass of a brother of yours,” He shivered in delight at the thought of controlling his very own slaypire.

Michael tried to get up but the pain was unbearable, he glanced over at his crow but there was no sign of movement. He knew he was on the verge of death once again and that his daughter would be lost to him forever but there wasn’t a damned thing he could do about it. He lay helpless as more of David’s minions came to make sure nothing interrupted their Master’s plans.

David grabbed his hostage by the hair and forced her neck to Jessica’s mouth. “Wake up my sweet, time to feed. Your becoming is nigh.”

Samantha dreamed, she dreamed of a certain blonde slayer whom she had become to know very well in the last few weeks. She dreamed of this slayer as she had been stalked, bitten and almost turned by none other than Dracula himself. ‘WTH, who knew that Dracula was actually a thing,’ she gawked as she thought to herself.

The scene faded away as something attacked her by kicking her in the gut and sending her flying across the room landing harshly unto her back. She kicked up unto a standing position, just as the thing tried to kick her again she grabbed it by the leg and twist violently. It jumped kicked her in the face while jumping over its captured leg. Samantha went down hard and the thing jumped on top of her before she could recover. She looked up into its face and gasped as she looked into a mirror image of herself only in vamp face. Samantha struggled within its grasp but it was too strong for her too free herself from. Her twin bent down to take a chunk from her neck and then just as fast as this fight had begun, it ended abruptly as dust settled all over her as she lay there.

Samantha’s eyebrow rose and disappeared into her hairline as she looked into the face of what had to be an African Tribe woman wrapped in what looked like tissue paper and white war paint. She reached for Samantha’s hand and smiled, if you could call it that, at Sam as she pulled her up.

“My daughter, it’s time to be strong again,” Sineya spoke in a frighteningly stony voice that made Samantha Emerson’s very soul shiver. Sineya then walked through Samantha and merged into her infusing her with the power of the slayer once again. 

Sam’s eyes popped open and in one swift motion and she stole the scared little girl from David’s grip and tossed her protectively behind her while her other hand grabbed a wide eyed vampire by his throat. “Time for whooping boy,” Samantha's squeeze tightened as David struggled within her grip, her gaze predatory as she looked upon the vampire that had a hand in killing both of her beloved parents. She then began to effectually kick that vampires’ ass all over his hidden layer. 

The minions growled from below and started to go and assist their Master but before they could take a step forward a thick arrow of fire plunged into the heart of the lead minion. He looked down in disbelief as he turned to dust. The rest looked around frantically for which way the attack came from, that was all for not as attacks began to come from all sides. 

Buffy and her crew which consisted of Xander, Willow, Rona and Vi came from behind taking out vamps as they went. Death came from above in the form of the frog brothers and Lance (Laddie) Thompson as their fiery death arrows hit their mark. From the other end of the lair came something that made all vampires hope expire in quick fashion as two day walkers and a god-king came for their heads. This battle would be a simple but deadly one unlike the one that was being waged between Samantha, her father and a vampire that had got in entirely over his head. “The mouse ran down,” Michael smirked through his pain.

David tried to block the furious blows of this incensed slayer that he had dared to take captive and turn. He faked right, she gave no quarter, he punched left, she gave no quarter. He tried to retreat, Samantha Michelle Emerson gave him no quarter, there was no escape to be had. He was surrounded from all sides and he had sealed his fate the day he had set his sights on those she called family.  
She went in for the kill when she heard a familiar voice that almost split her heart in two. “Samantha wait! He deserves much worse than just a stake to the heart for what he has done.”

She blanched as she turned to behold the voice who had stopped her from enforcing justice. “Dad?” her voice cracked with the emotion in which she spoke, tears flowed freely as her eyes drank in his features. His face was painted like that of a vengeful clown but she recognized him. She turned swiftly and punched David’s lights out so that he wouldn’t try to be an escape artist. Samantha then ran to her father and embraced him in a bone crushing hug as she wept uncontrollably.

“I thought you were dead. That was you on the rooftop wasn’t it?” she held him for dear life, he groaned in pain and that’s when she noticed the blood and the dead crow lying beside them. Her eyes widened in fright, she couldn’t lose her father for a second time she wouldn’t survive it. She screamed desperately for Willow and she teleported quickly to their position. She quickly cast an eye over her surroundings and then her eyes focus on the presumed dead Michael Emerson in utter confusion. 

She rushed over to them to make sure he had not been turned and that’s when he caught her attention to get her to help his crow companion. Her eyes flicked back and forth from Michael and the ridged crow wondering what he wanted her to do.  
“I don’t understand,” Willow frowned.

“help her,” Michael smiled weakly as death began to take him once again. Willow’s frown deepened until she remembered something dark willow had read about a dark avenger who came back to life to avenge wrongful deaths all aided by a raven. She comically gazed back and forth once again to the crow and then to Michael as her eyes widened in realization. 

“Oh Goddess!” Willows eyes finally settled on the crow as she gently picked her up into her hands making sure not to damage the dark Corvid any further. She reached into the innermost regions of her magic and focused on it. At first the dark regions of her magic tried to come forth but she fought past that to the light and life and pulled. “أحياء,” Willow's hair turn white as she spoke in pure Arabic as she channeled her pure magic. There was a blinding royal blue light that made everyone cover their eyes as the magic seemed to touch everyone present. When the light faded the crow, Michael and David had disappeared without a trace.

Samantha screamed in horror as her arms that once held her father were now empty. She looked up pleading to Willow to bring him back. Willow just took the despondent young women in her arms and held her as the rest of the gang came and stood watch over them as Samantha cried herself num. Sam finally came and took his niece into his arm and started to usher her and the rest of them out of the cave. “come on Sammy, we have a lot to…,” he trailed off as his words seem to sound empty even to him. He looked lost until Samantha hugged him and shivered slightly.

“I know uncle Sam,” They walked out of the cave wondering what had transpired here tonight, all hoping that answers would not involve bloodshed or more tears. 

Samantha paused momentarily and looked back into her brief prison with sad and lonely eyes. “Goodbye dad,” she choked out and walked out of the cave to catch up with her friends, no her new family. The crow watched her from the shadows knowing that she would have to give this girl some type of closure or she would never live up to who she was meant to be and she knew Samantha was destined for great things just like her mentor and sister slayer Buffy Summers.

“Caw,” The raven black bird flew off to her charge so he could finish his destiny and avenge his wife. “Hickory Dickory Doc,” Michael said to David as the crow landed on his shoulder.

 

 

 

"Hickory Dickory Dock" or "Hickety Dickety Dock" is a popular English nursery rhyme. It has a Roud Folk Song Index number of 6489.


	16. Lost Boy

Warning to all the of sensitive pallets: VIOLENCE AND DARK THINGS AFOOT! read only if you dare. If not skip the section with ~ before and after it.

 

They were in the cemetery where Michael had been buried. David glanced around frantically wondering just how he’d gotten there. He was bleeding and bruised from his fight with the slayer he’d tried to turn, what an epic fail that had been. Now, he glanced down at the grave site of his nemesis and shivered, He was what seemed to be at set of his demise. Well, he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“Caw,” David narrowed his eyes at the sound of the bird that signaled his final days and reached for his gun once more. He searched and searched but found nothing. He must have lost it in the fight with Samantha.

“Time to pay the piper, asshole,” Michael stepped out of the shadows with said crow on his shoulders.  
David rolled his eyes and snarled at vengeance in defiance. “What is it with you and nursery rhymes. Don’t you have more adult comebacks?”

Michael smiled and stalked closer to David menacingly. “Ah, now that you mention it, yes I do,”

I am here to see you burn  
to see you choke on my pain   
to make you see my broken body

Regret blinds you  
as my vengeance finds you 

Buried beneath a heap of torment  
you suffocate as I laugh

Too bad you killed me   
Now these are just wild fantasies

Michael came upon David so quickly that he barely had time to gage his movements. The Dark avenger wrapped both his hands around David’s dome and looked deep into his enemy’s eyes.

The screams that David heard in the back of his mind were maddening and sent chills up his undead spine. He wondered briefly what was happening to the poor soul that screams sounded as if the devil himself were gutting him. That’s all before he realized that it was he that the tortured scream was emanating from. He tried in vain to rip the damning hands from his head, they were like vice grips that had been tightened to the point of no return. 

Bloody tears began running down his face as the visions of the things he’d down played out before him. But it was a thousand times worse than just reliving all the horrific things that he’d instigated and participated in, he viscerally felt each and every atrocity he committed. David’s screams echoed through the night making every animal and dark creature who heard it blood grow cold.

One final vision sent him over death’s edge. David’s screams suddenly stopped and his features turned so sorrowful that even Michael almost wept. “Daddy? Daddy I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, oh God, please forgive me.”

~

 

David whimpered like a lost little boy as he relieved the day he killed his family on his day of turning. He’d tied up his watcher father so that the man could watch as his eldest son tortured and killed his wife and youngest daughter. The man wept as he watched David repeatedly do things a son ought not do to his mother and then drain her of her blood and behead her. He watched as he emotionally tortured his little girl with the rape and death of her mother, chasing his poor little sister around the room as the demon in him laughed at the fear it wrought. 

Dorian Wyndam Pryce swollen eyes watched as finally his exhausted daughter slipped in her mother’s blood and gave up, letting David her beloved brother rip her apart until there was nothing left but pieces of his precious daughter. Hot tears ran down his face as he wondered where he had gone wrong with David. He didn’t believe that he had coddled the boy to much as his brother Roger had once accused him of. He’d seen firsthand the cold treatment Roger Wyndam Pryce always showed towards Wesley and he’d vowed to himself he’d never treat his son in that manner. What had he done to his son for him to go out and purposely get himself turned and come back to deal such horrible things to a mother and a sister who’d done nothing but love him beyond reason.

As he took one final disgusted look at the son who now approached him with a twisted smile on his face. He decided then and there that maybe he should have taken his brothers advice and not spared the rod. He looked at his wife and daughter’s mutilated body and the anger in him rose tenfold. When his eyes rested upon David once more the vampire paused in a moment of fear, but then he smiled and un-gagged his father. Dorian then spit upon his son in his hatred of him. “I’ll kill you, you bastard.”

David’s eyes rose in comedic confusion. “Well, Well father. The truth finally comes out,” David put his hands to his hand in mock dismay. “I’m not the son of you and mother, but the bastard child of you and some whore you cheated on mother with,” David looked at him horror-struck but seeing the confusion on his father’s face he couldn’t hold it and burst out in laughter.

“I’ll kill you!” Dorian growled out again struggling against his bonds.

David sobered and gave his father a calculating look, He’d so wanted to win over his overbearing father for, well all his life. Tonight, would be delicious and satisfying. He bent down and whispered in his father’s ear. “Your brother was always a better father than you, you were always so weak kneed and mealy mouthed, I couldn’t stand you and your insincere ways. That’s why I sought out someone stronger and more of a father than you’ll ever be to me.”

He slowly untied his ex-father’s restraints and back away. “Come and get it father,” David incensed his father into a fight to the death.   
Dorian turned to face his son, No, he thought to himself. He would never call this thing his son again and he couldn’t wait to put it out of his misery. He smoothly reached in to his inner jacket pocket and pulled out the stake he’d hidden there. Weather David had let him keep it or didn’t know he’d had it was of no consequence to Dorian, he would still die by it.

Dorian lounged at a smiling David, making David think he was going to make a sloppy attempt at staking him and he reached out to grab the offending arm to brake it. But Dorian faked left and went in quickly for the heart. David barely had time to dodge the attack and the stake embedded itself into his left shoulder blade. He screamed out and kicked Dorian across the room. He growled in game face as his father weakly got up from the floor to come at him again, he wouldn’t underestimate the two-faced bastard this time. Gingerly ripping the offending stake from his shoulder, he gestured for Dorian to come at him again.

Dorian obliged him and surprised David by giving him a hell of a fight, he’d found that it wasn’t as easy to take down his father as he first thought. His arrogance and hatred of his father had blinded him to the fact that Dorian was a watcher that trained slayers to fight. He’d found it obscenely difficult to get in a decent blow against him, but Dorian had got in many hard-felt ones. Dazed a little at yet another blow to the head he began to fight dirty. Guiding his father towards the bed his mother lay upon he threw her lifeless body at a surprised and gasping Dorian.

His eyes held grief as he tried to delicately lay his wife’s body on the ground, which was enough to give David the advantage. He came quickly upon a distracted and distraught man and broke his arm. Dorian grimace but refused to scream, he wouldn’t give this murderer the satisfaction.

David bent down to smile at the defiant man, Dorian spit in his face once again. Growling, he took hold of his good arm and broke it as well, this time Dorian lost the battle and screamed out in pain. 

“That’s better, show a little respect for those who are better than you.”

Dorian looked at him and laughed hysterically. “You are not better than me son, not by a long shot. You all but proved that tonight by killing those that love you.” 

Dorian sat a little straighter despite both his broken arms, a clarity began to settle in his eyes as he gazed upon his lost son, his lost boy and he spoke as if by prophecy. “I say unto you this night and for the eternity you might live that you shall never find the family that you seem to deeply crave, it shall always be beyond your reach. And on your last night on this precious earth you shall remember my words and hunger and ache for the family that you destroyed.”

David looked at his father with deep seeded hatred and snapped his neck. As he did so a deep longing began to form in him, he needed a gang. Those that would help him spread his menace and have his back and he theirs. He turned away from the death and mayhem he’d caused and went out to accomplish just that. Unwittingly setting in motion the words of his father. .

~

David gnashed his teeth and his body started to convulse as the pain and horror of what he’d done to his family pulsed through every nerve, muscle, sinew and bone of his body. Blood gushed from every orifice of his body as vengeance death grip made him feel everything. 

Michael felt pity and joy at the same time as he brought his wife’s murderer to his knees. Then as soon as it began it ended as David’s head exploded in Michael s hands. Michael fell back, his vengeance expended. He lay there with his crow settled on his chest as if to settle him, he lay there for what seemed like hours until he felt a familiar presence. 

He looked up and noticed that the cemetery had been overrun by a deep and immense fog. His breath caught as he recognized the figure walking through the fog. She looked like a beautiful angel dressed in all white and coming towards him.

She bent down and caressed his cheek in so much love and admiration that he began to weep. “Hello, my avenging angel, I’ve missed you.”

Michael drank in her features like a thirsty man on a desert island. His throat clenched up with emotion barely making him able to speak, but speak he did. “You really are a star in the heavens now.” 

He gripped unto her for dear life and placed his head in her bosom, weeping for all that they could have been, for the daughter that lost her parents, for the brother that he loved and missed, for the life that they had and the family they were. He wept in the arms of his beloved.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

 

Epilogue and final chap next.

As my Vengeance Finds you, poetry by   
CJ Hattingh

CJ Hattingh  
The world's tragedy is server at my feast...  
Mar 22, 2015

http://hellopoetry.com/CJHatting/


End file.
